A Love For Daddy
by linagitashiranui
Summary: Perceraian memang suatu hal paling menyakitkan dalam kehidupan cinta seseorang, terutama ketika disodorkan cinta baru pasca peristiwa itu. Aoba yang masih tersakiti berusaha merangkai sebuah kisah baru dan melangkah kedepan, tapi bisakah ia melupakan bayang-bayang kegagalan dari masa lalunya? AobaxOC. RR please? :3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Naruto Character belong to Masashi Kisimoto.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, TYPO merajalela**

**Let The Story BEGIN...**

* * *

**LINA POV**

Jam sudah menunjukan waktu pukul setengah sebelas. "Oh sial, aku terlambat!" Sahutku saat melihat jam tangan tua yang melingkar ditanganku. "Maafkan aku Anko-san, aku harus menjemput Aiko!" Ujarku seraya berlari meninggalkan sapu yang tengah kugenggam.

"Ya...ya, terima kasih sudah membantu, ya" Sahut Anko yang kujawab dengan lambaian tangan. Sinar Matahari yang bersinar terang dimusim semi sama sekali tidak menyurutkan langkahku untuk menembus jalanan Konoha yang sibuk. Sambil berlari, kulihat jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukan waktu pukul setengah sebelas lebih. Ugh sial, gara-gara membantu Anko menyapu halaman rumahnya aku jadi telat menjemput Aiko, aku harus ce...'BRUK'. tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang saking fokusnya melihat jam.

"Aduh...ma..." Perkataanku terhenti setelah melihat siapa yang kutabrak. Seorang lelaki jangkung berkacamata, berambut hitam runcing menatap dingin padaku diantara tumpukan buku yang berhamburan. Sekujur bulu roma ditubuhku mendadak berdiri.

"Lina Lockhart, tidak bisakah kau melihat kedepan saat berjalan!?" Tanyanya dengan nada marah yang ditahan.

"Maaf...maafkan aku" Ujarku membungkuk padanya berkali-kali. Ukh, diantara seluruh penduduk Konoha, aku paling menghindari berurusan dengan pria ini. Aoba Yamashiro, sebuah gunung es berjalan i Konoha. Pria dingin yang akan membuat musim semi sepanas apapun menjadi bersuhu minus. Dia paling susah ditebak dan juga paling menyebalkan serta tak bisa diajak kompromi. Karena itulah aku selalu menghindarinya.

"Kau pikir kata maaf saja sudah cukup, hah!? Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan. Butuh setengah jam untuk menyusun semua dokumen itu, TAHU!" Sahutnya. Aku menunduk ketakutan, kutatap dokumen yang kini berserakan bercampur dengan buku-buku yang tadi dibawanya.

"M...maaf, aku sedang buru-buru jadi aku..." "Bereskan semuanya" Potong Aoba.

"Hei, aku kan sedang buru-buru" Protesku.

"Memangnya aku peduli? Kau juga sudah mengacaukan kerjaanku, kan? Kalau kau sedang buru-buru ya selesaikan saja kurang dari setengah jam" Katanya seraya menyilangkan lengan di dada. Aduh, kurasa Aiko harus menunggu lebih lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si keparat itu membuatku berkutat dengan dokumen yang akhirnya selesai kususun dalam waktu empat puluh lima menit. Yang makin membuatku kesal, dia sama sekali tidak membantuku menyusunnya, hanya berdiri seraya menatapku dengan dingin. Cuih.

"Hah...Hah...haah...Aiko...Aiko" Ujaku pada satpam TK Konoha.

"Tarik nafas dulu, Lina. Aiko masih asyik main tuh sama temannya" Jelasnya. Ah syukurlah, setidaknya dia tidak keluyuran keluar. Aku pun menegakkan badan seraya menghirup nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Memang tidak menghilangkan rasa lelahku, tapi setidaknya membuatnya menjadi lebih baik.

"Kak Linaaaa!" Sahut bocah perempuan berambut pirang pendek dan berlari menghambur padaku.

"Heei Aiko, maaf ya kakak terlambat" Ujarku seraya mengusap kepalanya.

"Iya gak apa-apa, Kak. Lihat deh Aiko bikin burung angsa sama ibu guru" Tunjuk Aiko pada sebuah burung kertas warna biru yang dipegangnya.

"Waah, bagus amat. Pintar" Pujiku seraya menepuk pucuk kepalanya. Aiko tersenyum lebar dengan bangga. "Yuk kita pulang, sudah waktunya makan siang" Ajakku. Aiko mengangguk, dengan ceria ia pun menggandeng tanganku dan berjalan beriringan bersamaku kembali kerumahnya.

Yah inilah aku, seorang wanita biasa yang sehari-harinya sibuk mengasuk anak orang. Karena aku pun hidup sebatang kara dan banyak memiliki waktu luang, maka para tetanggaku kerap kali meminta untuk menjagakan anak mereka untuk sementara jika mereka sibuk. Lagipula lumayan, terkadang mereka suka memberiku makanan sebagai imbalan atau sejumlah uang. Tapi aku tidak mematok harus membayar berapa. Bagiku sudah lebih dari cukup bisa mewarnai hari suramku dengan canda tawa mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ibu belum pulang?" Tanya Aiko.

"Mungkin. Ayah dan ibumu kan sedang misi. Mungkin nanti sore pulang"Ujarku sesampainya di rumah Aiko. Aiko berlari kedalam kamar dan mengganti bajunya sementara aku segera menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang.

Ketika tengah membalik telur goreng, terdengar langkah kecil yang berlari menuju ruang makan. "Cepat kak Lina, aku lapar" Pinta Aiko yang kulihat sudah duduk diatas kursi meja makan.

"Hmph sabar Aiko-chan. Nanti merahnya tidak matang, kau tidak suka kan" Ujarku. setelah membalik lagi selama beberapa menit, dua buah telur goreng pun matang dan segera kuhidangkan diatas piring bersama semangkuk nasi.

"Ittadakimashu" Ujarnya semangat lalu mengambil sebuah miliknya dan memakannya dengan lahap. Aku pun ikut memakan talur bagianku. "Emm, telur goreng bikinan Kak Lina paling enak sedunia" Sahutnya.

"Hahaha, masa sih? Makasih sayang" Ujarku seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya. Aiko tersenyum dan meneruskan makannya. Inilah salah satunya yang aku suka menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka, mereka selalu menghargai sesederhana apapun jerih payah kita untuk mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit sudah berwarna jingga pertanda sebentar lagi akan masuk jam makan malam. Sebelum mengakhiri shift-ku, kusempatkan memasakkan makan malam untuk ibu dan ayah Aiko, karena aku tahu mereka pasti sangat kelelahan saat sampai kerumah. 'TING TONG' terdengar suara bel dipintu. "Itu pasti ayah sama ibu" Ucap Aiko girang. Kaki kecilnya berlari melintasi dapur menuju pintu depan. Beberapa lama kemudian, muncullah Aiko yang tengah digendong oleh ibunya bersamaan dengan selesainya masakanku.

"Terima kasih Lina sudah menjagakan putriku" Ucap Nakahara, ibunda Aiko.

"Sama-sama nyonya, saya senang menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Oh iya, sudah kusiapkan menu untuk makan malam" Jawabku. Nakahara tersenyum, ia merogoh saku celananya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang padaku.

"Tolong jangan ditolak, ini sebagai bentuk terima kasihku" Ujarnya. Well kurasa aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Terima kasih Nyonya" Ujarku.

"Dagh kak Lina. Nanti kita main bareng lagi, ya" Ucap Aiko seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Hmph ya. Belajar yang rajin ya"Ucapku sambil mencubit gemas pipi tembemnya. Aku pun pulang setelah seharian menjaga Aiko.

Sendirian kusisiri jalanan Konoha yang sudah mulai sunyi. Semua orang sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Kuperhatikan sebuah keluarga kecil beberapa meter didepanku. Mereka menyambut sang ayah yang baru saja pulang bekerja. Dulu aku juga begitu, setidaknya sebelum invasi shinobi lain kedesa yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku. Yeah, sudah sejak lama aku hidup sebatang kara sampai aku pun sudah lupa seperti apa rasanya menangis karena rasa kesepian. Tapi kehadiran suster panti asuhan yang mengurusku dengan penuh kasih menghindarkanku menjadi seorang penjahat pschyco. Yah setidaknya kisahku tak seburuk mereka.

"Lina" Panggil suara seseorang yang mengacaukan lamunanku.

"Ayumi-san, ada apa?" Tanyaku pada wanita yang merupakan guru TK tempat Aiko mengajar.

"Apa besok kau bisa menggantikanku mengajar di TK? Aku ada keperluan mendadak. Hanya tiga hari, kok" Pintanya. Aku berpikir sejenak menimang-nimang tawarannya. Hmm, mungkin tawaran yang bagus juga. Lagipula besok aku tidak ada kerjaan dan aku pun sudah mengenal semua guru dan staff di TK itu.

"Oke, hanya besok, kan?" Tanyaku.

"Terima kasih, Lina. Iya hanya besok. Kalau begitu kau harus sudah datang jam setengah delapan ya karena kelas mulai jam delapan. Aku akan memberitahu guru yang lainnya" Ucapnya padaku. Setelah berterima kasih sekali lagi, ia pun pergi. Hm, menghabiskan seharian di TK bersama anak-anak, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Yeah another sweet story from Lina-Aoba xD**

**Mian buat readers sekalian kalau ada banyak typo diatas berhubung saya haro buat ngecek ulang jadi aja copas apa adanya ._.**

**Anyway, ini fic udah mendem lama di hardisk laptop dan sempet juga nyaris discontinue diakarenakan kesibukan dunia nyata dan wangsit yang mendadak hilang entah kemana. Tapi akhirnya dilanjutin deeeh berhubung ini fic ceritanya lumayan kuat dan mungkin bisa nandingin "Beautiful Assasin", mungkin loh ya...**

**So, Mind to RR? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All Naruto Character belong to Masashi Kisimoto.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply,** **typo merajalela**

**Let's The Story Begin...**

* * *

**LINA POV**

Hari yang kutunggu pun akhirnya datang. Sekali lagi aku berkaca mengecek tidak ada yang salah dengan dandananku. Kemeja lengan panjang dengan bawahan celana ¾, aku siap untuk mengajar. Dengan ceria kulangkahkan kakiku menuju TK Konoha, dimana aku pun alumninya.

"Selamat pagi" Sapaku.

"Pagi Lina, kau yang menggantikan Ayumi hari ini?" Tanya Keiko, kepala staff pengajar.

"Yap, tapi hanya tiga hari" Ujarku.

"Oke,kalau begitu ikut aku. Aku akan jelaskan yang harus kau lakukan dikelas nanti" Ujarnya seraya menyuruhku ikut dengannya. Aku pun mengikuti Keiko dibelakang memasuki ruangan guru. Keiko berjalan menuju mejanya dan menyerahkan secarik kertas yang ditariknya dari tumpukan dokumen disitu. "Itu silabus mingguan yang harus kau ajarkan untuk anak – anak hari ini. Ayumi sudah mengajarkan sampai poin kelima, kau tinggal teruskan saja" Jelasnya. Aku manggut-manggut seraya membaca poin-poin yang tersisa dikertas silabus itu.

"Anak-anak akan masuk pukul delapan pagi nanti. Sebelum masuk pastikan kau membariskan mereka dulu. Lalu setelah masuk, suruh ketua kelas untuk memimpin doa sebelum belajar dan mulai pembelajaran. Kalau ada anak yang mau kebelakang, antarkan dia sampai kembali ke kelas. Istirahat jam setengah sepuluh dan kau bisa beristirahat atau bermain dengan mereka. Masuk lagi jam sepuluh lalu langsung makan cemilan, nanti akan ada petugas yang mengantarkan ke kelas" Jelas Keiko panjang lebar. Aku manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasannya. Sistem disini sama sekali tidak berubah banyak sejak aku terakhir sekolah disini.

"Kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti tanyakan saja, ya. Kelasku ada tepat disebelahmu" Ujarnya ramah.

"Ya, terima kasih. Aku akan berusaha" Ucapku semangat. Diluar sudah mulai terdengar suara gaduh, pertanda beberapa anak sudah mulai berdatangan. "Bolehkah aku bermain dengan mereka?" Tanyaku tak dapat menyembunyikan kegirangan yang akan kudapatkan.

"Tentu, selamat bersenang-senang" Ujarnya. Dengan semangat, aku pun berlari kecil keluar.

"Kak Lina!" Sapa Aiko ceria.

"Heii, kau sudah datang" Ujarku.

"Ya. Kakak ngajar disini?" Tanyanya.

"Yap, tapi Cuma tiga hari" Ujarku.

"Yah, gak bisa main terus, dong" Ujarnya ceria.

"Tenang, kita kan masih bisa main diluar, oke?" Tanyaku. Aiko mengangguk ceria. Ia pun menarik tanganku untuk mengajakku bermain bersama dengan teman-temannya. Well, kurasa ini awal yang bagus untuk hari pertama ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang menyenangkan selalu berlalu dengan cepat. Tak terasa sudah waktunya pulang. Satu persatu anak pun keluar ruang kelas dengan tertib, semuanya kecuali seorang bocah lelaki berambut hitam yang masih terduduk dibangkunya. Tatapan matanya terlihat sendu. Kuperhatikan memang sejak awal kelas dia selalu terlihat murung dan duduk manis dibangkunya tidak ribut seperti yang lainnya. "Namamu Kyoshiro kan?" Tanyaku padanya seraya berjongkok didepannya.

Sepasang mata hitam bulatnya menatap padaku lalu mengangguk pelan. "Apa ayah dan ibumu bekerja?" Tanyaku.

"Iya, tapi ibu kerjanya di tempat yang jauh. Kalau ayah jadi Shinobi desa. Katanya aku mesti jadi anak baik, biar aku cepet dijemput" Lanjutnya lalu kembali duduk meringkuk memeluk mejanya. Aku menghela nafas panjang, kulirik setumpuk kertas origami ditengah meja.

"Mau temani kakak main lipat kertas?" Tanyaku.

"Tapi kan udah diberesin,nanti kakak mesti ngeberesin lagi" Ujarnya.

"Gak apa-apa, nih" Ujarku seraya menarik selembar dan memberikannya pada Kyoshiro. Kyoshiro pun akhirnya mengambil kertas itu dan mulai melipatnya bersamaku. Kami pun menghabiskan waktu dengan melipat berbagai macam bentuk bersama. Meski begitu, kuperhatikan dia tetap saja terlihat murung.

Jam berdentang tiga kali pertanda waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Seisi TK sudah sepi, hanya terlihat satpam yang berjaga digerbang. "Sudah waktunya makan siang, kakak bawa bekal, bagaimana kalau kita bagi berdua?" Tanyaku. Kyoshiro terdiam beberapa saat, ia lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang guru dimana tasku disimpan. Kuambil sekotak bekal berisi roti dan membawanya kembali ke kelas.

Aku kembali duduk disisi Kyoshiro yang masih saja duduk manis ditempatnya semula. Kubuka bekalku dan memberikan satu potong padanya. Kyoshiro menerima dengan hati-hati roti pemberianku dan memakannya. "Enak" Komentarnya pendek.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih" Ujarku tersenyum. Kyoshiro melanjutkan dengan lahap memakan roti pemberianku. Ia memakan semuanya hingga habis tanpa sisa. Selesai makan satpam mengetuk pintu kelasku.

"Kyoshiro, ayahmu sudah menunggu digerbang" Ujarnya. seketika dapat kulihat perubahan air mukanya yang mencerah.

"Ya, terima kasih Kak Lina. Rotinya enak. Aku pulang dulu, ya" Pamitnya.

"Ya sayang, hati-hati" Ujarku. Kyoshiro menyambar tasnya dan segera berlari keluar. Aku tersenyum seraya melihat tubuh kecilnya yang berlari menelusuri halaman TK. Kangen sekali rasanya serasa melihat aku dulu. Kubereskan sisa origami tadi sebelum mengepak tasku dan pergi pulang kemudian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok harinya pada jam istirahat, aku menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama dengan anak-anak. Ketika tengah asyik bermain, kuperhatikan sosok Kyoshiro tengah duduk saja dibawah pohon memandangi kelinci peliharaan TK. Kuputuskan untuk menghampirinya. "Kyoshiro, bagaimana kalau kau ikut bermain dengan kami?" Tanyaku. Kyoshiro menolehkan kepalanya padaku.

"Tidak Kak, aku lebih senang disini" Ujarnya kembali memandang pada sepasang kelinci berwarna putih itu.

"Kau suka kelinci?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, mereka lucu. Tapi aku juga suka semua binatang" Ujarnya. Aku tersenyum, kubuka kunci pintu Kelinci, mengambil seekor dan menempatkannya dipangkuan Kyoshiro. Kyoshiro mengusap punggung kelinci itu.

"Apa kau punya hewan peliharaan dirumah?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak Kak, kata ayah nanti tidak terurus. Kan kasihan juga" Ujarnya.

"Setidakna kau masih bisa mengurus kelinci ini, kan?" Tanyaku. Kyoshiro mengangguk.

"Kak, bagaimana kalau kita kembalikan kekandang saja." Ujarnya.

"Kenapa? Apa dia menggitmu?" Tanyaku keheranan.

"Tidak, kasihan kelinci yang itu. Dia pasti kesepian" Ujar Kyoshiro seraya menunjuk satu ekor yang masih berada didalam kandang. Aku tersenyum lalu mengembalikan kelinci itu kekandangnya.

"Kau anak baik" Pujiku. Kyoshiro tersenyum kecil. Bel berbunyi beberapa detik kemudian. Semua anak berlarian berbaris didepan pintu kelas begitupula dengan Kyoshiro dan kemudian masuk dengan tertib kedalam kelas untuk mengikuti pembelajaran berikutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan seperti biasa, Kyoshiro masih terduduk manis dibangkunya. Dan seperti biasa, aku pun memberi kegiatan padanya. Kalau kemarin kami melipat kertas, hari ini kami menggambar menggunakan cat air. Dengan semangat Kyoshiro mengoleskan kuas yang sudah dicelupkan pada cat warna warni diatas kertas putih.

"Kak Lina gambar apa?" Tanyanya.

"Laut" Jawabku pendek.

"Tapi kok warnanya biru semua, mana ikannya?" Tanya Kyoshiro lagi.

"Ikannya gak keliatan. Lagi tidur" Kilahku. Jangan sampai dia tahu kalau skill menggambarku payah. Kyoshiro tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau gambar apa?" Tanyaku. Kuperhatikan Kyoshiro menggambar dua orang yang sedang bergandengan tangan.

"Ini ayah dan aku" Ujarnya polos.

"Hm? Ibumu mana?" Tanyaku. Kyoshiro terdiam sesaat raut wajahnya terlihat sendu. Waduh, apa aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah?.

"Ibunya kan lagi kerja" Jawab Kyoshiro. Aku manggut manggut saja. Kyoshiro meletakan kuasnya dan melepas celemeknya. Jam berdentang tiga kali. Aku bangkit dan menghilang sejenak kedalam dan kembali dengan dua kotak bekal.

"Ini untukmu, karena Kyoshiro kemarin bilang masakanku enak" Ujarku. Kyoshiro menerima satu kotak bekal yang kusodorkan.

"Terima kasih, kak" Ujarnya tersenyum.

"Sama-sama" Jawabku. Melihat senyumannya aku jadi merasa agak lega sedikit. Rasanya aku merasa agak bersalah sudah menanyakan tentang keluarganya. Kyoshiro membuka isinya dan melahapnya. "Bagaimana, enak?" Tanyaku. Kyoshiro menganggukan kepalanya.

"Makasih kak, enak sekali" Ujarnya.

"Hmph, ada nasi dibibirmu" Ujarku seraya mengambil sebutir nasi yang nyangkut dibibir kecilnya. Kyoshiro tertawa kecil. Dan seperti biasa ketika kami selesai makan, satpam TK mengetuk pintu kelas dam memberitahukan kalau ayahnya sudah menjemput.

"Makasih Kak Lina, udangnya enak" Ujar Kyoshiro yang sudah menggendong tasnya.

"Ya sayang, hati-hati dijalan, ya. Jangan lupa makan nanti malam" Ujarku sambil menepuk pucuk kepalanya. Kyoshiro tiba-tiba memelukku.

"Makasih, Kyoshiro seneng banget hari ini" ucapnya. Aku tersenyum lembut. Kubalas pelukannya.

"Ya Kyoshiro, Kakak juga senang bisa main sama Kyoshiro" Ucapku. Kyoshiro melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari keluar kelas ditemani satpam menuju gerbang TK. Sementara aku mengepak barangku dan pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Still going from LINA POV, sengaja biar readers sekalian penasaran :P**

**Mind to RR? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All Naruto Character belong to Masashi Kisimoto.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply,** **typo merajalela**

**Let's The Story Begin...**

* * *

**LINA POV**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku mengahar disini, agak sedih sih, tapi aku harus segera membayar jatah cutiku yang sudah dengan baik hatinya diberikan oleh penjaga toko kelontong tempatku bekerja. "Kakak mau berhenti ngajar besok?" tanya Kyoichiro ketika kami tengah menempelkan gambar binatang sepulang sekolah.

"Ya, kakak mesti kerja ditempat lain, sayang. Tenang saja, kakak akan datang sekekali kesini" Ujarku sambil mengoleskan lem pada gambar kelinci.

"Padahal Kyoshiro seneng main sama Kakak" Ujarnya merenggut. Aku menghela nafas dan mengusap lembut kepalnya.

"Kakak pasti main kesini, kok. Kakak janji" Ujarku. Kyoshiro tersenyum padaku.

"Kakak orang terbaik kedua yang Kyoshiro kenal, deh" Ucapnya.

"Oh ya? Terima kasih. Siapa memang nomor satunya?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Ayahku" Jawabnya bangga.

"Wah, ayah Kyoshiro pasti orang yang hebat" Ujarku.

"Iya, ayahku itu Shinobi yang hebat. Kyoshiro kalau sudah besar pengen jadi Shinobi kayak ayah" Jawab Kyoshiro dengan mata berbinar. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Cita-cita yang hebat. Tapi kamu mesti banyak gerakin badan dan makan yang banyak. Jangan lupa belajar juga, ya" Pesanku. Kyoshiro tersenyum.

"Kakak mesti ketemu deh sama ayah. Soalnya ayah juga orang baik sama kayak kakak" Ujarnya polos.

"Kakak pasti akan sangat senang bertemu dengan ayahmu" Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Kyoshiro tersenyum lebar. Ia melihat kearah halaman yang kosong melompong.

"Kak, main diluar, yuk. Kan katanya mesti gerakin badan" Ajak Kyoshiro.

"Yuk" Jawabku dengan semangat. Kami pun kemudian bermain dengan berbagai macam permainan yang tersedia dihalaman. Terik Matahari musim semi sama sekali tak dapat menahan keriaan yang kami rasakan. Kyoshiro beberapa kali bersorak kegirangan saat tengah bermain ayunan.

"Kyoshiro" Panggil suara seseorang. Kam berdua menoleh kearah sumber suara. Mataku terbelalak saat tahu Aoba-lah yang memanggilnya. He, aku tidak tahu kalau dia punya adik.

"Ayah !" Sahut Kyoshiro seraya berlari menghampirinya. Apua!? Ayah!? Apa aku gak salah denger. Aoba pun terlihat terkejut saat melihatku tengah bermain dengan Kyoshiro. "Ayah, itu Kak Lina yang ngajar Kyoshiro. Tapi Cuma tiga hari, hari ini hari terakhir" Ucap Kyoshiro. Aoba masih terdiam. "Kak Lina, ini ayahku yang hebat" Ucap Kyoshiro bangga. Aku pun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Aoba memecah keheningan.

"Salam kenal, aku Aoba Yamashiro, ayahnya Kyoshiro" Ucap Aoba.

"Ya...salam kenal. Aku Lina Lockhart" Ujarku. Sebenarnya perkenalan ini cukup konyol juga, mengingat kami sudah mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya.

"Kak Lina baik banget loh, yah. Kak Lina ma nungguin Kyoshiro sampai ayah jemput, sama bikinin bekal buat Kyoshiro lagi" Ujar Kyoshiro lagi.

"Oh yeah? Kalau begitu terima kasih" Ucap Aoba.

"Ya, tidak masalah. Anakmu manis kok, hehe" Jawabku. Aoba tersenyum tipis yang mana membuatku terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Sejak kapan si gunung es berjalan ini bisa tersenyum?. Keterkejutanku terpotong ketika orkestra perutku berbunyi dan teringat kalau aku lupa membawa bekal. Aduh sudah masuk jam makan siangku.

"Aku rasa hanya tinggal kalian berdua disini. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bareng, sekalian makan siang dulu?" Ajak Aoba. Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar.

"Iya ayah, Kyoshiro lapar" Timpal Kyoshiro.

"Kalau begitu cepat kemasi barangmu, kami akan menunggu digerbang" Ujar Aoba. Ia menggandeng tangan kecil Kyoshiro berjalan menuju gerbang. Sementara aku masih terpaku diam ditempatku berdiri.

'PLAK' kutampar pipiku sendiri dan aku dapat memastikan kalau aku sudang tidak bermimpi. Cepat-cepat aku pun berlari menuju ruang guru dan berkemas. Aku tidak mau membuat gunung es itu marah.

**END LINA POV**

**AOBA POV**

"Gimana ayah?" Tanya Kyoshiro.

"Gimana apa?" Tanyaku.

"Kak Lina, kan katanya ayah pengen ketemu" Ucap Kyoshiro.

"Dia baik" Komentarku. Kyoshiro mengangguk semangat. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika tahu bahwa Lina yang diceritakan putraku ini Lina Lockhart. Mengingat dia selalu menghindariku dalam setiap kesempatan, tak kusangka dia bisa membuat Kyoshiro menyukainya. Sangat jarang sekali Kyoshiro bersemangat ketika menceritakan orang lain.

"Maaf, apa aku terlalu lama?" Tanya Lina yang baru saja datang dengan berlari tergopoh-gopoh.

"Tenang saja, tidak lama, kok" Jawabku. Lina mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah. "Kalau begitu ayo, keburu sore" Ajakku. Kami pun melangkah menuju sebuah restoran keluarga yang tak begitu jauh dari situ.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makanan sudah terhidang dan kami pun segera menyantapnya dengan lahap. Kuperhatikan Lina yang begitu perhatiannya mengelap saus yakiniku yang belepotan disekitar mulut Kyoshiro. Sejak awal perjalanan menuju kemari sampai dengan acara makan ini, Kyoshiro terus lengket berada disamping Lina. Kalau melihat Lina yang terlihat begitu perhatian padanya, tak heran Kyoshiro begitu lengket padanya.

"Yamashiro-san, nanti makannya keburu dingin" Ujar Lina.

"Oh ya" Ujarku tersadar dari pikiranku sendiri. Sambil melahap makananku, Lina menyuapkan sepotong daging dan nasi pada Kyoshiro yang dengan lebarnya membuka mulutnya. Sesudah menyuapi Kyoshiro, Lina memakan sendiri makannya. Melihat pemandangan itu didepanku rasanya sedih juga, mengingat Kyoshiro sudah setahun ini tidak mengenal lagi sosok ibu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aaah kenyang" Ujar Kyoshiro mengusap perutnya yang membesar.

"Terima kasih Yamashiro-san sudah mengajakku makan" Ucap Lina.

"Sama-sama" Jawabku. Dalam perjalanan pulang kami melintasi taman bunga Sakura yang sedang bermekaran.

"Ayah, Kak Lina, main kesitu bentar ya" Pinta Kyoshiro sambil menarik-narik kakiku.

"Kak Lina-nya capek, sayang. Lain kali saja" Ujarku. Kyoshiro tertunduk lesu.

"Tidak apa, ayo" Ujar Lina yang langsung disambut senyum cerah Kyoshiro. Dengan semangat dia pun menarik lengan Lina memasuki kompleks taman. Aku hanya menghembuskan nafas sambil menyusul mereka berdua.

**END AOBA POV**

**LINA POV**

Sambil mengawasi Kyoshiro yang tengah bermain di kotak pasir, aku terduduk bangku taman dibawah sebuah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar disamping Aoba yang juga tengah memandang lurus pada putranya. Karena memang jarang mengobrol, aku tidak dapat menemukan topik yang tepat untuk memecah kesunyian ini.

"Apa kau akan tetap mengajar lagi di TK?" Tanya Aoba memecah keheningan. Jantungku nyaris loncat saat mendengarnya bersuara.

"Mungkin tidak. Aku harus membayar jatah cutiku ditempat kerjaku" Ujarku.

"Memang kau kerja dimana?" Tanya Aoba lagi.

"Di Toko kelontong Sakuragi" Jawabku.

"Jadi kau kerja disitu? Kok aku belum pernah melihatmu? Padahal aku lumayan sering kesitu" Ujar Aoba.

"Ng..mungkin aku sedang tidak dinas" Jawabku beralasan, ya tentu saja kau tidak akan menemuimu, aku kan selalu menghindarimu. Aoba manggut-manggut.

"Maaf ya kalau Kyoshiro sudah merepotkanmu" Ujar Aoba.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yamashiro-san. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan, kok" Jawabku. Aoba tersenyum padaku, ah dia tersenyum lagi.

"Terima kasih sudah mau bermain dengan Kyoshiro. Dia selalu terlihat murung karena sering kutinggal kerja." Ujar Aoba. Aku tersenyum.

"Yah, tapi Kyoshiro bilang kau ayah yang hebat, loh" Ujarku. Aoba tertawa kecil.

"Ternyata kau memang baik, ya seperti yang dibilang Kyoshiro" Ujar Aoba.

"Oh ya? Apa dia juga bilang aku sering tersandung dan nyaris terjatuh?" Tanyaku lagi. Aoba tertawa kali ini. Aneh sekali melihatnya tertawa, namun entah kenapa pula aku malah ikut tertawa.

"Sudah lama tidak melihat Kyoshiro senang seperti ini sejak ditinggal ibunya" Ujar Aoba.

"Tenang saja, selama apapun pasti akan pulang kerja juga, kan?" Tanyaku. Aoba menatap padaku.

"Kyoshiro yang bilang begitu?" Tanyanya.

"I...iya" Ujarku. Kulihat Aoba menunduk lesu dan menghela nafasnya, waduh bodoh aku sudah menyinggung soal ini. "M...maaf Yamashiro-san" Sambungku.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Aoba terheran.

"Untuk yah...yang tadi" Ujarku.

"Oh, tidak, tidak apa" Ujar Aoba. Aoba menumpukan dagunya pada punggung tangannya sambil menatap lurus kedepan. "Sebenarnya aku dan istriku cerai setahun yang lalu, dan mungkin tidak akan bisa rujuk lagi" Lanjut Aoba. Aku terdiam, terpancar kesedihan dari kedua wajahnya. Mungkin ini yang menyebabkan Kyoshiro selalu terlihat murung. "Ini memalukan, tolong jangan bilang Kyoshiro, ya. Kasihan dia" Lanjut Aoba lagi.

Kuperhatikan Kyoshiro yang masih asyik bermain pasir. Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Melihat Kyoshiro aku selalu merasa melihat diriku sendiri" Ujarku. Kini gantian Aoba yang menatap padaku. "Setidaknya Kyoshiro lebih beruntung, masih punya Yamashiro-san. Kalau aku sih tidak" Jawabku tersenyum.

"Kurasa kau lebih kuat dari Kyoshiro" Ujar Aoba.

"Tidak juga, terkadang aku juga ingin menangis. Tapi aku sediri sudah bosan menangis. Lagipula menangis seperti apapun tetap saja orang tuaku tidak akan kembali. Karena itu aku senang menghabiskan waktu dengan anak kecil seperti Kyoshiro, rasanya senang sekali melihat mereka tertawa" Ujarku. Aoba menghela nafasnya.

**END LINA POV**

**AOBA POV**

Lina memungut sebuah bunga Sakura yang baru saja terjatuh ketanah. Bunga pink itu terlihat cocok dengan kulit putih tangannya. "Bunga ini...sudah melalui cobaan berat sebelum bisa mekar dengan sempurna seperti ini. Dia harus menghadapi terjangan topan dimusim panas, berahan oleh tiupan angin musim gugur dan menghadapi bekunya musim dingin sebelum akhirnya bisa mekar sempurna" Tutur Lina. Aku memandang padanya. "Yah itu yang dikatakan susterku dulu, aku harus seperti bunga sakura ini, harus kuat menghadapi cobaan seperti apapun" Lanjutnya. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau memang baik, ya" Ujarku.

"Terima kashi, Yamashiro-san" Jawab Lina.

"Aoba, panggil saja aku Aoba" Tambahku.

"Ah um baiklah, A..Aoba" Ujar Lina gugup. Aku tersenyum padanya, rasanya hari ini banyak sekali aku tersenyum.

**END AOBA POV**

**LINA POV**

"Rumahku ke arah sini. Titip salam buat Kyoshiro, ya" Ujarku mengusap punggung Kyoshiro yang tertidur dalam gendongan Aoba.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah mau menemani kami hari ini" Kata Aoba.

"Ya, sama-sama. Sampai nanti" Ujarku. Aoba mengangguk, ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan pulang.

"Aoba" Panggilku. Aoba menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat padaku. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, biar aku saja yang jagakan Kyoshiro selama kau kerja" Lanjutku.

"Aku sih tidak keberatan. Tapi bagaimana dengan kerjaanmu?" Tanya Aoba.

"Well, kerjaanku selesai jam 12 kok, aku memang sengaja meminta shift pagi" Jawabku. Aoba tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu baiklah, terima kasih sudah mau menjagakan Kyoshiro. Berapa perjam nya?" Tanya Aoba.

"Tidak usah, ah. Aku senang kok bisa main sama Kyoshiro" Ujarku.

"Terima kasih Lina, terima kasih" Ujarnya. Aku mengangguk.

"Bekerjalah dengan tenang, aku akan menjagakan Kyoshiro mulai besok" Lanjutku. Aoba mengangguk. Kami pun berpisah hari ini menuju rumah masing-masing. Diperjalanan pulang, kurenungkan lagi apa yang terjadi hari ini dan tawaranku yang tiba-tiba untuk menjagakan Kyoshiro. Sungguh aneh aku menawarkan hal itu padanya. Apa aku kasihan? Kurasa tidak juga. Entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti tentang perasaanku. Yang pasti aku tidak ingin senyum yang sudah hadir diwajah Kyoshiro hilang begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, aku melangkah masuk kedalam TK menuju kelas dimana tempatku mengajar kemarin. Seperti biasa kulihat Kyoshiro yang masih duduk manis dibangkunya. "Hei Lina, ada perlu apa?" Sapa Ayumi ramah menghampiriku. Kyoshiro menglihkan pandangan padaku.

"Aku mau jemput Kyoshiro" Jawabku pendek.

"Well oke, Kyoshiro, ada yang jemput, tuh" Ujar Ayumi. Senyum mengembang diwajah imutnya, ia segera menyambar tasnya dan berlari kearahku. "Ngomong-ngomong makasih banget ya kemarin. Ini untukmu" Ujar Ayumi seraya menyerahkan sekotak bingkisan berukuran sedang.

"Sama-sama. Terima kasih juga. Kami pulang dulu" Pamitku sambil menggandeng Kyoshiro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kak Lina, makasih ya udah mau ngejemputin Kyoshiro" Ucap Kyoshiro saat kami tengah dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Sama-sama, sayang. Ngomong-ngomong rumahmu dimana?" Tanyaku.

"Itu, disana" Tunjuk Kyoshiro pada sebuah kompleks apartemen yang tak jauh dari situ.

"Oke, kita kesana" Ucapku. Kami pun memasuki apartemen itu dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Kyoshiro berhenti didepan kamar bernomor 54. Plang nama bertuliskan 'YAMASHIRO' terpampang disitu.

"Kak, ini kuncinya" Ujar Kyoshiro seraya memberikan kunci padaku. Kuterima dan kubuka pintu itu. Ketika pintu terbuka, pemandangan pertama yang tampak adalah lorong ruangan yang bertebaran banyak barang disana sini. "Maaf ya kak, berantakan" Ujar Kyoshiro.

"Um..tidak apa, aku akan beres-beres sebentar sebelum masak" Ujarku. Kami pun masuk kedalam. Kyoshiro langsung berlari masuk kedalam sementara aku menaruh bingkisan dan sekantung sayur belanjaan dimeja makan dapur yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti dapur. Yah aku bisa maklum, Aoba pasti capek dengan kerjaannya dan Kyoshiro masih terlalu kecil.

Segera kuambil sapu yang teronggok dipenuhi debu dipojok ruangan dan mulai membersihkan semua sampah dan baju kotor yang bertebaran. "Kak Lina" Panggil Kyoshiro. Kulihat ia sudah berganti baju dan tengah melihatku yang sedang beres-beres.

"Apa sayang?" Tanyaku.

"Kyoshiro bantu, ya" Ujarnya lagi. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Berkat bantuannya, pukul dua semua sudah selesai dibereskan, kini rumahnya terlihat lebih rapi dan nyaman untuk ditinggali. Setelah selesai beberes, aku memasak didapur sementara Kyoshiro tertidur disofa,kelelahan karena membantuku tadi.

Sepanci sup daging sedang dalam proses pematangan, aku berjalan keruang tengah dimana Kyoshiro tertidur dengan pulasnya. Memandangi wajah damainya yang tertidur segurat senyuman mewarnai wajahku. Dengan lembut kuusap rambutnya yang berwarna persis seperti warna rambut ayahnya itu. Sebuah pigura foto yang terletak dimeja kecil. Dalam pigura yang memuat dua buah foto itu, hanya terpampang foto Kyoshiro yang masih bayi dan foto Aoba yang tengan menggendong Kyoshiro. Dalam foto itu mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia. Dengan sendirnya aku pun tersenyum saat melihat foto itu. Baik Aoba dan Kyoshiro terlihat sangat tampan ketika tersenyum.

"Ngggh..." Lenguh Kyoshiro. Kyoshiro menggeliat pelan dan duduk, kedua matanya masih setengah terpejam. "Makannya udah masak?" Tanyanya.

"Bentar lagi" Ujarku. Kyoshiro menidurkan kepalanya diatas pahaku. Sepertinya kegiatan beres-beres tadi cukup meleahkan untuknya. Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, beberapa detik kemudian mucnul sosok Aoba dari lorong.

"Nyaris saja aku menjemput Kyoshiro ke TK"Ujarnya yang memuatku terkikik geli. Kyoshiro terbangun, ia pun berlari menyambut ayahnya. "Kau yang membereskan semuanya?" Tanya Aoba seraya memperhatikan rumahnya yang bersih.

"Yap, berdua dengan Kyoshiro" Jawabku sambil mencubit pipi Kyoshiro yang tersenyum dengan bangga.

"Oh, terima kasih" Ujarnya. Aku mengangguk, lalu bangkit dan berjalan kearah dapur melihat sup daging yang sudah matang. Tak perlu berteriak untuk memanggil mereka karena dengan sendirinya Aoba dan Kyoshiro sudah datang ke dapur melihat apa yang tengah kumasak. Tanpa banyak bicara ayah dan anak itu mengambil mangkuk dan nasinya. Aku Cuma tersenyum melihat gelagat mereka yang menurutku lucu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenyang...makasih Kak Lina" Ujar Kyoshiro.

"Sama-sama, jangan lupa taruh mangkuk bekasnya ditempat cuci" Ujarku sambil mengelap pipinya yang belepotan kuah sup.

"Terima kasih Lina, untuk semuanya" Ujar Aoba. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak perlu terima kasih, aku senang kok melakukannya." Jawabku. Aoba tersenyum padaku. Kubereskan sisa mangkuk yang tersisa lalu membawanya ke bak cuci piring dan mencucinya.

Selesai mencuci, aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Diruang tengah kulihat Aoba tengah berdiri dipagar teras seraya memandang lurus kedepan. "Sekarang sedang angin besar, nanti kau bisa sakit" Tegurku. Aoba menolehkan kepalanya padaku dan tersenyum simpul, ia lalu kembali memandang lurus kedepan.

**END LINA POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Yaak setelah ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncullah hero utama kita di chapter ketiga ini**

**Mungkin banyak yang udah ngira kalau Kyoshiro anaknya Aoba, buat yang belum ngira...sureprise aja deh :3**

**Banyak selubung misteri yang bakalan diungkap dichapter-chapter selanjutnya, kenapa Aoba bisa cerai sama istrinya? Apa Kyoshiro tau yang sebenarnya? Gimana reaksi Lina?**

**Baca chapter selanjutnya dooong :P #digetok readers**

**Mind to RR?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All Naruto Character belong to Masashi Kisimoto.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply,** **typo merajalela**

**Let's The Story Begin...**

* * *

**LINA POV**

Hari sabtu yang kunanti pun datang. Entah sudah berapa kalinya kucek kembali penampilan diriku didepan kaca, memastikan tak ada yang salah dengan dandananku. 'TOK TOK' Ketika kudengar pintu diketuk, cepat-cepat aku membukanya dan sosok dua orang itu muncul dari baliknya. "Kak Lina!" Sahut Kyoshiro menghambur memelukku.

"Hei sayang, wah kau tampan sekali" Pujiku pada Kyoshiro yang tengah memakai kimono kecil berwarna biru tua dengan bawahan warna hitam. Ketika kurengadahkan kepalaku,tampak Aoba yang juga memakai kimono sejenis berwarna hitam yang membuatnya tampak gagah sekali. Ia tersenyum tipis padaku yang tentu saja membuat hatiku berdetak tak karuan.

"Selamat malam" Sapanya.

"Y...Ya, selamat malam" Jawabku berusaha memendam kegugupanku.

"Kau cantik sekali" Puji Aoba. Aku tersenyum tersipu.

"Terima kasih" Jawabku.

"Ayah...Kak Lina, ayo ke festivalnya, nanti keburu tutup" Rajuk Kyoshiro yang disambut gelak tawa kami.

"Iya sayang, tunggu Kak Linanya siap dulu, ya" Ujar Aoba sambil menepuk kepala putra semata wayangnya itu. Kyoshiro mengangguk semangat.

"Kyoshiro pokoknya gak akan pulang kalau gak liat kembang api.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kerumunan orang mewarnai festival yang digelar malam itu. Ya jelas saja, karena semuanya menanti akan perta kembang api yang diadakan nanti pada saat penutupan malam ini. Selama festival tanganku dan Aoba saling bertautan katanya, "Biar gak kepisah". Aku hanya tersenyum menaggapinya. Sementara Kyoshiro kuperhatikan terus berlari satu satu stand makanan ke stand permainan dan begitu seterusnya sampai aku maupun Aoba pun pusing dibuatnya. Malam terus menanjak hingga tibalah waktunya pesta kembang api.

"Huh, dasar bermulut besar" Ujar Aoba. Aku terkikik geli sambil memperhatikan Kyoshiro yang tertidur dalam gendonganku. Wajar saja dia tertidur, habis tadi mencoba hampir semua permainan dan makan macam-macam makanan yang aku sendiri pun tak tahu dia makan apa saja.

"Ya sudah, kita cari tempat yang enak dulu saja. Nanti kalau sudah mulai, bangunkan dia" Ujarku. Aoba mengangguk. Kami berkeliling mencari tempat yang strategis hingga menemukannya diatas sebuah bukit yang tidak terlalu ramai. Aku dan Aoba berdiri dibelakang pagar pembatas sambil melihat Desa Konoha yang bermandikan cahaya.

"Terima kasih Aoba, sudah mengajakku kemari" Ucapku. Aoba tersenyum.

"Dan terima kasih juga sudah menerima ajakanku" Balas Aoba. Aku pun tertawa kecil. Kulihat jam taman yang menunjukan waktu hampir pukul duabelas, dimana perta kembang api akan dilaksanakan pukul dua belas tepat.

"Dua bulang yang ajaib, ya" Ujar Aoba.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku keheranan.

"Yah banyak sekali keajaiban yang terjadi selama dua bulan ini" Jelas Aoba seraya memandang kearah desa Konoha.

**END LINA POV**

**AOBA POV**

"Sekarang kan bukan waktunya Matahari terbenam" Ujar Lina yang mengundang tawa kecil dariku.

"Yeah, tapi bukankah indah juga kan? Konoha dimalam hari seperti ini?" Tanyaku. Lina mengangguk, dia pun ikut denganku memandangi Desa. "Apa menurutmu, apa yang dikatakan Kyoshiro benar?" Tanyaku.

"Tentang apa?" Ujar Lina balik bertanya.

"Tentang kalau kita itu cocok?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum dan memandang padanya.

**END AOBA POV**

**LINA POV**

"Ah ung..." Lidahku mendadak terasa kelu ketika mendengar pertanyaannya. Wajahku mendadak terasa panas dan aku tidak tahu sudah semerah apa sekarang. Kudengar Aoba menghela nafasnya.

"Sudah tidak apa,tak perlu kau jawab. Bagiku sudah lebih dari cukup kau menyayangi putraku" Lanjut Aoba. Kupandang kedua bola mata hitamnya yang tengah memandang padaku. "Terima kasih sudah menyayangi Kyoshiro, Lina" Ucap Aoba sambil tersenyum padaku. Hatiku serasa dipenuhi perasaan hangat saat itu.

**END LINA POV**

**AOBA POV**

Aku kembali memangangi desa Konoha yang sebentar lagi akan bertaburan cahaya kembang api. "Ya..." Ujar Lina.

"Ya...untuk apa?" Tanyaku memandanginya keheranan.

"Untuk perkataan Kyoshiro kalau kita cocok" Lanjut Lina tanpa memandang padaku. Senyuman mengambang diwajahku. Kupegang dagu kecilnya agar dia menatap padaku.

"Sejak aku bercerai, seluruh kasih sayangku tumpah ruah padanya, Lina. Apa kau akan tetap meyayangi Kyoshiro walau ada aku?" Tanyaku. Lina tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, Kyoshiro dulu...baru kau" Ucap Lina sambil menetuh ujung hidungku dengan telunjuknya. Perkataannya seketika meruntuhkan tembok yang selama ini selalu mengelilingi hatiku. Hanya dengan sebuah kalimat sederhana yang meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

"Sungguh?" Tanyaku sambil mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Lina tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Sungguh" Ujarnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, kukecup bibir mungilnya namun hanya berlangsung beberapa deti karena Lina tiba-tiba memundurkan wajahnya. Aku pun memandang padanya. "Jangan pakai serangan mendadak, dong" Ujarnya. Perkataan polosnya seketika mengundang tawa dariku. Kulihat Lina pun ikut tertawa bersamaku. Ketika tawa kami berhenti, kami pun kembali saling berpandangan. Jarak wajah kami makin dekat...makin dekat dan...

**END AOBA POV**

**LINA POV**

'DHUAR' Suara kembang api dilangit membahana memecah keheningan malam Konoha. Kembang api lain beraneka rupa pun mneyusul meletus kemudian dan berbarengan dengan meletusnya kembang api, Kyoshiro pun terbangun. "Waaah, kembang api !" Sahutnya kegirangan. Aku pun tertawa kecil membayangkan bagaimana malunya kami saat ini.

Kurasakan Aoba melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggangku. Kami saling berpandangan dan tersenyum malu-malu satu sama lain. "Nanti, ya" Bisiknya halus seraya mengecup lembut pipiku yang dengan sukses membuatku tersenyum tersipu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku kemari" Ucapku ketika sampai dirumah.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih, aku mana tenang membiarkanmu pulang sendiri" Ucap Aoba. Aku tersenyum padanya. Kuusap lembut punggung Kyoshiro yang sedang tertidur pulas dalam gendongan ayahnya.

"Ayahnya gak dapet, nih?" Goda Aoba yang segera memancing gelak tawa dariku. Kutarik kepalanya mendekatiku lalu mencium pipinya.

"Selamat malam, hati-hati dijalan" Pesanku. Aoba ganti mengecup keningku.

"Ya selamat malam, kau juga jangan lupa kunci pintu. Kami pulang dulu" Pamitnya. Kami pun saling melambaikan tangan lalu berpisah untuk malam itu. Kutatap langit malam Konoha yang bertaburan bintang-bintang dan tersenyum, kurasa hatiku pun kini seperti langit malam Konoha ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Empat bulan semenjak pertemuan pertama kami, dan dua bulan semenjak kami saling mendeklarasikan cinta kami masing-masing. Sama sekali tak terlintas dibenakku bahwa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan si gunung es berjalan ini, apalagi sampai menjadi kekasihnya seperti sekarang. Tak banyak yang berubah dari keseharian kami, yah kecuali kini dia memelukku kalau kami sedang melihat matahari terbenam.

Musim gugur sudah datang menyapa dan seluruh Konoha diwarnai oleh pepohonan yang berubah warnamenjadi kuning atau oranye. Perpaduan yang amat pas dengan Matahari terbenam bukan?. Namun angin musim dingin yang berhembus menusuk tulang membuatku harus mengenakan pakaian yang agak tebal dari biasanya. "Uuh...dingin..." Ujarku menggigil kedinginan.

"Apa lemakku kurang tebal?" Tanya Aoba seraya mempererat pelukannya.

"Nanti kau kena kolesterol, loh" Ucapku yang disambut gelak tawanya. Nafas hangatnya menyapu kulit leherku.

"Empat bulan yang ajaib" Ujar Aoba seraya menyandarkan kepalanya dikepalaku.

"Hmph, setiap bulan bagimu ajaib iya kan?" Tanyaku.

"Haha yeah, selalu ada kejutan" Jawabnya. Langit sore Konoha yang indah seakan membius kami untuk terus memandaginya lagi dan lagi. Tak pernah aku merasa bosan sejak pertama kali menyadari keindahannya. "Terima kasih Lina" Ucap Aoba yang membenamkan wajahnya pada bahuku. "Terima kasih sudah menerimaku dan Kyoshiro" Lanjutnya. Aku tersenyum, kutepuk pelan pucuk kepalanya.

"Terima kasih juga kalian sudah mau menerimaku" Balasku. Aoba lalu menciumi leherku hingga aku dibuat geli karenanya. Matahari kini hanya tinggal kurang dari setengahnya. Hanya butuh beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya ia tenggelam dibalik gunung digantikan oleh sang malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertengahan musim gugur, adalah agenda tetap untuk TK Konoha mengadakan karya wisata mendaki gunung sekalian mencari jamur. Kegiatan favoritku waktu TK dulu walau aku Cuma mengalaminya dua kali selama duduk dibangku TK. "Makan dan minummu ditas ini, ya. Jangan jauh-jauh dari bu guru atau teman-temanmu" Ucapku sambil membenarkan topi Kyoshiro yang sedikit miring. Kyoshiro mengangguk mantap, semenjak tadi pagi senyuman lebar diwajahnya tak kunjung hilang. Bisa ditebak dia amat senang pergi karya wisata ini.

"Jaga dirimu selama disana, sayang. Jangan nyusahin Bu guru" Pesan Aoba.

"Iya ayah" Ujar Kyoshiro. Peluit pertanda kumpul pun ditiup. Kyoshiro melambaikan tangannya pada kami dan berlari kesumber suara untuk berkumpul bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Setelah selesai pengarahan, semua siswa naik dengan tertib kedalam bis lalu berangkat. Tanganku masih saja melambai bahkan ketika bis sudah menghilang dibelokan jalan. Sesudah bis pergi, para pengantar pun membubarkan diri termasuk kami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Masih beberapa jam lagi ya sampai waktu jemput Kyoshiro" Ujarku sambil melirik jam tangan yang kukenakan.

"Baru saja pergi beberapa menit yang lalu,memang kenapa?" Tanya Aoba.

"Tidak...Hanya ingin cepat-cepat bertemu lagi dengannya" Jawabku.

"Ck, kok kesanna Kyoshiro sih yang pacaran denganmu?" Decak Aoba kesal yang memancing gelak tawa dariku.

"Baru sekarang aku lihat ada ayah yang cemburu pada anaknya" Celetukku. Aoba menggerutu pelan sembari meremas tanganku yang mengundang tawa kecil pada wajahku. "Jadi mau kemana sekarang, ayah?" Tanyaku. Aoba menatap padaku dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi kencan sekarang? Hanya kita berdua" Ujarnya menekankan pada kata terakhirnya. Aku tersenyum dan menngangguk semangat setuju dengan idenya.

"Aku tahu restoran yang menyajikan kue kukus hangat yang enak" Ujarku.

"Oke, kita kesana sekarang" Jawab Aoba semangat.

"Hei, jangan lupa juga pulangnya kita ke supermarket, makan dirumahmu sudah mulai habis" Ujarku.

"Iya ibu" Jawab Aoba lagi sambil memencet hidungku. Aku pun tertawa kecil sambil tersipu malu mendengar panggilan baru yang dia ucapkan untukku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Choco lavanya dua" Ujarku pada sang pelayan yang mencatat pesanan kami lalu pergi. Dibawah meja, kurasakan tangan besar Aoba, yang duduk disampingku, menggenggam erat tanganku. "Seperti biasa, ya, tangamu hangat" Ujarku. Aoba tersenyum.

"Hangat dengan cinta" Jawabnya yang mengundang gelak tawa dariku.

"Well, ini pertama kalinya ya kita pergi Cuma berdua?" Tanyaku.

"Yap, biasanya Kyoshiro pasti menyela ditengah" Timpal Aoba. Aku terkikik geli. "Apa kau tidak menyesal, Lina?" Tanya Aoba.

"Menyesal? Untuk apa?" Ujarku keheranan.

"Sudah memilihku, seorang pria yang sudah memiliki anak yang 14 tahun lebih tua ketimbang lelaki lain yang usianya tidak jauh berbeda denganmu dan tidak punya anak" Tanya Aoba panjang lebar. Aku terdiam seraya menghela nafas, kuperhatikan Aoba berharap cemas menunggu jawabanku.

"Ibuku selalu bilang kalau aku harus mencari seorang suami yang menyayangiku apa adanya, dan kurasa aku menemukan sisi itu dalam dirimu" Jawabku. Aoba menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum tipis. Kurasa jawabanku ini tidak memuaskannya. Kupegang pipinya dan menatap langsung ke kedua matanya. "Aku tidak peduli Kyoshiro keluar dari rahimku atau tidak, aku juga tidak peduli kalau kau seorang ayah yang 14 tahun lebih tua dariku. Aku mencintaimu dan Kyoshiro, oke?" Lanjutku.

**END LINA POV**

**AOBA POV**

Mendengar perkataan yang baru saja meluncur keluar dari bibirnya, perasaan hangat serasa mengguyuri hatiku, membuat senyman lebar merekah diwajahku. "Terima kasih" Ujarku seraya mengecup punggung tangannya. Kalau saja kami sedang tidak berada ditempat umum sekarang, sudah kupeluk dan kucium dia. Lina tersenyum lembut padaku sambil mengusap pucuk kepalaku.

"Permisi, pesanannya sudah datang" Ujar Pramusaji sambil mengajikan dua buah kue berwarna coklat pesanan kami yang asapnya masih mengepul. Setelah semua pesanan terhidang, Lina mengambil garpu, sendok dan segera makan.

"Hei" Ujarku. Lina menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap padaku. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu sekali lagi" Ujarku sambil tersenyum nyegir. Perkataanku itu seketika sukses membuat wajahnya merona merah bahkan berasap layaknya kue Choco Lava yang tengah disantapnya. Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutku, lalu kukecup pipi merahnya itu. "I Love you" Bisikku sebelum mengambil alat makan dan mulai memakan kue kukus milikku sebelum dingin.

**END AOBA POV**

**LINA POV**

Selepas makan beriringan kami memasuki sebuah supermarket yang lumayan besar di Konoha. Beberapa menit kemudian kami pun sudah terhanyut kedalam kegiatan ini. Kalau melihat dari sudut pandang orang lain, apa kami ini terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri, ya?.

Lorong demi lorong kami lalui hingga akhirnya sampailah kami dilorong tempat keperluan yang berada dibaris berakhir dalam daftar belanjaan yang kubuat. "Wow, aku bahkan tidak tahu persis keperluan apa saja yang kugunakan dalam sebulan" Ujar Aoba ketika aku menaruh dua buah kantung detergen ukuran satu kilo kedalam keranjang belanjaan.

"Haha, aku kan sudah empat bulan lebih mengurus keperluan rumah tanggamu" Ujarku sambil tersenyum padanya. Aoba terkekeh geli. Kami pun segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kasir. Saat itu seorang wanita berambut merah dengan dandanan glamour melintas didepanku. Dengan segala perhiasan yang menempel ditubuhnya, maka wajar kalau perhtianku pun tertuju padanya. Pasti kaya sekali wanita itu sampai bisa membeli semua perhiasan mahal seperti itu. Dengan angkuhnya wanita itu berjalan melintasi kami. "Aoba, ayo..." Ujarku. Aoba terlihat seperti tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Ya" Jawabnya pendek sambil mendorong keranjang belanjaan menuju kasir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama perjalanan pulang, dapat kurasakan Aoba jadi sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia jadi pendiam dan seperti tengah merenungkan sesuatu. Kalau kuajak ngobrol atau bercanda pun seperti tidak terlalu antusias.

Tanpa terasa sampailah kami dirumahnya. "Aoba, kunci..." Ujarku padanya. Aoba terdiam. "Aoba..." Ujarku sambil sedikit mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Ya? Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Kita sudah sampai dirumah, kau pegang kuncinya?" Tanyaku. Aoba segera merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan kunci padaku. Sudah kuduga memang ada yang salah dengannya. Pintu pun terbuka dan dibawanya belanjaan hari ini kedalam masih tanpa kata-kata.

**END LINA POV**

**AOBA POV**

Kuletakan dua keresek belanjaan didapur. Pikiranku masih melayang jauh pada peristiwa yang baru saja kualami di supermarket, peristiwa yang sama sekali tak ingin kualami. "Aoba..." Panggil Lina. Aku menolehkan kepalaku padanya, Lina tengah berdiri dimulut dapur seraya menatap padaku. Sorot kekhawatiran terpancar dari wajahnya. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan memaksakan diriku tersenyum.

"Tidak" Jawabku pendek sambil menepuk pucuk kepalanya dan berjalan keluar dapur. Ketika tengah berjalan melintasi lorong menuju ruang tengah, Lina menggengam lenganku dan menahanku ditempat. Kutatap lagi padanya, sorot kekhawaitran itu masih tampak diwajahnya. Aku lagi-lagi mekaksakan tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, oke? Jangan khawatirkan tentangku" Ujarku sambil mendekapnya erat-erat.

**END AOBA POV**

**LINA POV**

Selepas memelukku, Aoba berjalan menelusuri lorong dan masuk keruang tengah. Walaupun dia bilang baik-baik saja, tentu aku tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya. Ada apa? Dan kenapa dia tak mau bilang padaku?.

Jam diruang tengah berdentang dua kali, pertanda sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Dengan hati gundah aku pun merogoh kantung belanjaan dan mulai memasak. Walau kedua tanganku sedang memotong bahan-bahan, pikiranku menerawang kemana-mana. Apa yang membuat Aoba seperti itu? Dan kenapa dia tidak mau bilang padaku? Apa dia takut pengakuannya akan menyakiti hatiku? Tapi dengan tidak bilang seperti ini justru malah membuat hatiku makin terasa sakit. "Aw!" Sahutku karena tanpa sengaja jari tanganku teriris pisau. Darah segar mengucur keluar dari luka dijari telunjukku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Aoba yang buru-buru berlari kedapur. Aku memandang padanya dengan kedua air mata yang masih bercucuran. Aoba mendatangiku dan melihat jari telunjukku. Tanpa banyak bicara ia segera menarikku keruang tengah dan menyuruhku duduk disofa. Sementara aku menahan air mata yang terus bercucuran, Aoba berjalan kearah kotak P3K dan mengambil perban dan antiseptik. "Sudah, jangan nangis" Ujarnya seraya menekan lukaku, menghentikan pendarahannya. Aku menggelengkan kepala, karena memang aku tidak dapat menghentikan air mata yang bercucuran.

Aoba menghela nafasnya, ia lalu memelukku erat-erat. "Aku akan jelaskan semuanya, asal kau tenang dulu, ya?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan. Kurasakan Aoba mengusap punggungku.

**END LINA POV**

**AOBA POV**

Kulihat air mata yang tak henti-hentinya bercucuran membasahi kedua pipinya. Tak kusangka keputusanku agar tak menceritakan tentang hal itu malah menjadi bumerang buatku. Ini pertama kalinya semenjak kami berpacaran, aku membuatnya menangis.

Setelah beberapa menit melampiaskan kekesalannya, Lina terlihat mulai tenang. Nafasnya sudah teratur dan tangisannya berhenti.

**END AOBA POV**

**LINA POV**

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Aoba lembut. Aku menganggukkan kepala sambil menatap matanya. "Wanita yang kau lihat disupermarket itu, dia mantan istriku" Lanjut Aoba. Seketika aku pun terdiam, sementara Aoba menghela nafasnya sambil menunduk sedih.

"Apa kau...masih mencintainya?" Tanyaku hati-hati. Aoba tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak, hanya saja dengan melihatnya itu seperti membuka kembali luka lama yang sedang berusaha kututup." Ujar Aoba. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Sangat menyakitkan kan, seseorang yang sudah sangat kau percayai mengkhianatimu hanya karena ada lelaki lain yang lebih menarik baginya" Ujar Aoba pelan. Saat itu kulihat ia seperti bisa menangis kapan saja, spontan aku pun memeluknya.

"Sudah, tidak usah dibicarakan lagi, aku sudah mengerti. Maafkan aku sudah menanyakan hal aneh semacam ini" Ujarku. Kurasakan Aoba mencium lembut leherku.

"Tidak apa-apa, cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahuinya" Ujarnya. Kedua lengan Aoba gantian memelukku. "Sekarang apa kau masih bisa menerimaku? Lelaki menyedihkan yang ditinggalkan istrinya?" Tanya Aoba. Aku memperetat pelukanku padanya.

"Aku sudah bosan bilang padamu kalau aku mencintaimu dan Kyoshiro apapun yang terjadi" Jawabku. Aoba tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih" Jawabnya sambil mengecup bibirku.

**END LINA POV**

**AOBA POV**

"Kyoshiro pasti akan senang punya ibu sepertimu" Ujarku.

"Eh...aa...apa?" Tanya Lina yang mendadak gagap dan wajahnya merona semerah ceri. Reaksinya ini spontan mengundang tawa dariku. Kini terbangun sebuah kedekatan yang lebih intim daripada kedekatan kami sebelumnya. Memang dalam menjalani hubunga ini, komunikasi adalah yang terpenting. Entah apa jadinya kalau aku tidak pernah menceritakan soal hal ini padanya.

**END AOBA POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

* * *

**Sesuai janji di chapter ini mulai terungkap selubung misteri masa lalu hero kita ini. Saya sendiri salut sama Lina yang masih bisa nerima Aoba beserta Kyoshiro setelah mengetahui bagaimana masa lalunya :')**

**Mind to RR? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All Naruto Character belong to Masashi Kisimoto.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply,** **typo merajalela**

**Let's The Story Begin...**

* * *

**LINA POV**

Hari sabtu yang kunanti pun datang. Entah sudah berapa kalinya kucek kembali penampilan diriku didepan kaca, memastikan tak ada yang salah dengan dandananku. 'TOK TOK' Ketika kudengar pintu diketuk, cepat-cepat aku membukanya dan sosok dua orang itu muncul dari baliknya. "Kak Lina!" Sahut Kyoshiro menghambur memelukku.

"Hei sayang, wah kau tampan sekali" Pujiku pada Kyoshiro yang tengah memakai kimono kecil berwarna biru tua dengan bawahan warna hitam. Ketika kurengadahkan kepalaku,tampak Aoba yang juga memakai kimono sejenis berwarna hitam yang membuatnya tampak gagah sekali. Ia tersenyum tipis padaku yang tentu saja membuat hatiku berdetak tak karuan.

"Selamat malam" Sapanya.

"Y...Ya, selamat malam" Jawabku berusaha memendam kegugupanku.

"Kau cantik sekali" Puji Aoba. Aku tersenyum tersipu.

"Terima kasih" Jawabku.

"Ayah...Kak Lina, ayo ke festivalnya, nanti keburu tutup" Rajuk Kyoshiro yang disambut gelak tawa kami.

"Iya sayang, tunggu Kak Linanya siap dulu, ya" Ujar Aoba sambil menepuk kepala putra semata wayangnya itu. Kyoshiro mengangguk semangat.

"Kyoshiro pokoknya gak akan pulang kalau gak liat kembang api.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kerumunan orang mewarnai festival yang digelar malam itu. Ya jelas saja, karena semuanya menanti akan perta kembang api yang diadakan nanti pada saat penutupan malam ini. Selama festival tanganku dan Aoba saling bertautan katanya, "Biar gak kepisah". Aku hanya tersenyum menaggapinya. Sementara Kyoshiro kuperhatikan terus berlari satu satu stand makanan ke stand permainan dan begitu seterusnya sampai aku maupun Aoba pun pusing dibuatnya. Malam terus menanjak hingga tibalah waktunya pesta kembang api.

"Huh, dasar bermulut besar" Ujar Aoba. Aku terkikik geli sambil memperhatikan Kyoshiro yang tertidur dalam gendonganku. Wajar saja dia tertidur, habis tadi mencoba hampir semua permainan dan makan macam-macam makanan yang aku sendiri pun tak tahu dia makan apa saja.

"Ya sudah, kita cari tempat yang enak dulu saja. Nanti kalau sudah mulai, bangunkan dia" Ujarku. Aoba mengangguk. Kami berkeliling mencari tempat yang strategis hingga menemukannya diatas sebuah bukit yang tidak terlalu ramai. Aku dan Aoba berdiri dibelakang pagar pembatas sambil melihat Desa Konoha yang bermandikan cahaya.

"Terima kasih Aoba, sudah mengajakku kemari" Ucapku. Aoba tersenyum.

"Dan terima kasih juga sudah menerima ajakanku" Balas Aoba. Aku pun tertawa kecil. Kulihat jam taman yang menunjukan waktu hampir pukul duabelas, dimana perta kembang api akan dilaksanakan pukul dua belas tepat.

"Dua bulang yang ajaib, ya" Ujar Aoba.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku keheranan.

"Yah banyak sekali keajaiban yang terjadi selama dua bulan ini" Jelas Aoba seraya memandang kearah desa Konoha.

**END LINA POV**

**AOBA POV**

"Sekarang kan bukan waktunya Matahari terbenam" Ujar Lina yang mengundang tawa kecil dariku.

"Yeah, tapi bukankah indah juga kan? Konoha dimalam hari seperti ini?" Tanyaku. Lina mengangguk, dia pun ikut denganku memandangi Desa. "Apa menurutmu, apa yang dikatakan Kyoshiro benar?" Tanyaku.

"Tentang apa?" Ujar Lina balik bertanya.

"Tentang kalau kita itu cocok?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum dan memandang padanya.

**END AOBA POV**

**LINA POV**

"Ah ung..." Lidahku mendadak terasa kelu ketika mendengar pertanyaannya. Wajahku mendadak terasa panas dan aku tidak tahu sudah semerah apa sekarang. Kudengar Aoba menghela nafasnya.

"Sudah tidak apa,tak perlu kau jawab. Bagiku sudah lebih dari cukup kau menyayangi putraku" Lanjut Aoba. Kupandang kedua bola mata hitamnya yang tengah memandang padaku. "Terima kasih sudah menyayangi Kyoshiro, Lina" Ucap Aoba sambil tersenyum padaku. Hatiku serasa dipenuhi perasaan hangat saat itu.

**END LINA POV**

**AOBA POV**

Aku kembali memangangi desa Konoha yang sebentar lagi akan bertaburan cahaya kembang api. "Ya..." Ujar Lina.

"Ya...untuk apa?" Tanyaku memandanginya keheranan.

"Untuk perkataan Kyoshiro kalau kita cocok" Lanjut Lina tanpa memandang padaku. Senyuman mengambang diwajahku. Kupegang dagu kecilnya agar dia menatap padaku.

"Sejak aku bercerai, seluruh kasih sayangku tumpah ruah padanya, Lina. Apa kau akan tetap meyayangi Kyoshiro walau ada aku?" Tanyaku. Lina tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, Kyoshiro dulu...baru kau" Ucap Lina sambil menetuh ujung hidungku dengan telunjuknya. Perkataannya seketika meruntuhkan tembok yang selama ini selalu mengelilingi hatiku. Hanya dengan sebuah kalimat sederhana yang meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

"Sungguh?" Tanyaku sambil mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Lina tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Sungguh" Ujarnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, kukecup bibir mungilnya namun hanya berlangsung beberapa deti karena Lina tiba-tiba memundurkan wajahnya. Aku pun memandang padanya. "Jangan pakai serangan mendadak, dong" Ujarnya. Perkataan polosnya seketika mengundang tawa dariku. Kulihat Lina pun ikut tertawa bersamaku. Ketika tawa kami berhenti, kami pun kembali saling berpandangan. Jarak wajah kami makin dekat...makin dekat dan...

**END AOBA POV**

**LINA POV**

'DHUAR' Suara kembang api dilangit membahana memecah keheningan malam Konoha. Kembang api lain beraneka rupa pun mneyusul meletus kemudian dan berbarengan dengan meletusnya kembang api, Kyoshiro pun terbangun. "Waaah, kembang api !" Sahutnya kegirangan. Aku pun tertawa kecil membayangkan bagaimana malunya kami saat ini.

Kurasakan Aoba melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggangku. Kami saling berpandangan dan tersenyum malu-malu satu sama lain. "Nanti, ya" Bisiknya halus seraya mengecup lembut pipiku yang dengan sukses membuatku tersenyum tersipu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku kemari" Ucapku ketika sampai dirumah.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih, aku mana tenang membiarkanmu pulang sendiri" Ucap Aoba. Aku tersenyum padanya. Kuusap lembut punggung Kyoshiro yang sedang tertidur pulas dalam gendongan ayahnya.

"Ayahnya gak dapet, nih?" Goda Aoba yang segera memancing gelak tawa dariku. Kutarik kepalanya mendekatiku lalu mencium pipinya.

"Selamat malam, hati-hati dijalan" Pesanku. Aoba ganti mengecup keningku.

"Ya selamat malam, kau juga jangan lupa kunci pintu. Kami pulang dulu" Pamitnya. Kami pun saling melambaikan tangan lalu berpisah untuk malam itu. Kutatap langit malam Konoha yang bertaburan bintang-bintang dan tersenyum, kurasa hatiku pun kini seperti langit malam Konoha ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Empat bulan semenjak pertemuan pertama kami, dan dua bulan semenjak kami saling mendeklarasikan cinta kami masing-masing. Sama sekali tak terlintas dibenakku bahwa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan si gunung es berjalan ini, apalagi sampai menjadi kekasihnya seperti sekarang. Tak banyak yang berubah dari keseharian kami, yah kecuali kini dia memelukku kalau kami sedang melihat matahari terbenam.

Musim gugur sudah datang menyapa dan seluruh Konoha diwarnai oleh pepohonan yang berubah warnamenjadi kuning atau oranye. Perpaduan yang amat pas dengan Matahari terbenam bukan?. Namun angin musim dingin yang berhembus menusuk tulang membuatku harus mengenakan pakaian yang agak tebal dari biasanya. "Uuh...dingin..." Ujarku menggigil kedinginan.

"Apa lemakku kurang tebal?" Tanya Aoba seraya mempererat pelukannya.

"Nanti kau kena kolesterol, loh" Ucapku yang disambut gelak tawanya. Nafas hangatnya menyapu kulit leherku.

"Empat bulan yang ajaib" Ujar Aoba seraya menyandarkan kepalanya dikepalaku.

"Hmph, setiap bulan bagimu ajaib iya kan?" Tanyaku.

"Haha yeah, selalu ada kejutan" Jawabnya. Langit sore Konoha yang indah seakan membius kami untuk terus memandaginya lagi dan lagi. Tak pernah aku merasa bosan sejak pertama kali menyadari keindahannya. "Terima kasih Lina" Ucap Aoba yang membenamkan wajahnya pada bahuku. "Terima kasih sudah menerimaku dan Kyoshiro" Lanjutnya. Aku tersenyum, kutepuk pelan pucuk kepalanya.

"Terima kasih juga kalian sudah mau menerimaku" Balasku. Aoba lalu menciumi leherku hingga aku dibuat geli karenanya. Matahari kini hanya tinggal kurang dari setengahnya. Hanya butuh beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya ia tenggelam dibalik gunung digantikan oleh sang malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertengahan musim gugur, adalah agenda tetap untuk TK Konoha mengadakan karya wisata mendaki gunung sekalian mencari jamur. Kegiatan favoritku waktu TK dulu walau aku Cuma mengalaminya dua kali selama duduk dibangku TK. "Makan dan minummu ditas ini, ya. Jangan jauh-jauh dari bu guru atau teman-temanmu" Ucapku sambil membenarkan topi Kyoshiro yang sedikit miring. Kyoshiro mengangguk mantap, semenjak tadi pagi senyuman lebar diwajahnya tak kunjung hilang. Bisa ditebak dia amat senang pergi karya wisata ini.

"Jaga dirimu selama disana, sayang. Jangan nyusahin Bu guru" Pesan Aoba.

"Iya ayah" Ujar Kyoshiro. Peluit pertanda kumpul pun ditiup. Kyoshiro melambaikan tangannya pada kami dan berlari kesumber suara untuk berkumpul bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Setelah selesai pengarahan, semua siswa naik dengan tertib kedalam bis lalu berangkat. Tanganku masih saja melambai bahkan ketika bis sudah menghilang dibelokan jalan. Sesudah bis pergi, para pengantar pun membubarkan diri termasuk kami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Masih beberapa jam lagi ya sampai waktu jemput Kyoshiro" Ujarku sambil melirik jam tangan yang kukenakan.

"Baru saja pergi beberapa menit yang lalu,memang kenapa?" Tanya Aoba.

"Tidak...Hanya ingin cepat-cepat bertemu lagi dengannya" Jawabku.

"Ck, kok kesanna Kyoshiro sih yang pacaran denganmu?" Decak Aoba kesal yang memancing gelak tawa dariku.

"Baru sekarang aku lihat ada ayah yang cemburu pada anaknya" Celetukku. Aoba menggerutu pelan sembari meremas tanganku yang mengundang tawa kecil pada wajahku. "Jadi mau kemana sekarang, ayah?" Tanyaku. Aoba menatap padaku dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi kencan sekarang? Hanya kita berdua" Ujarnya menekankan pada kata terakhirnya. Aku tersenyum dan menngangguk semangat setuju dengan idenya.

"Aku tahu restoran yang menyajikan kue kukus hangat yang enak" Ujarku.

"Oke, kita kesana sekarang" Jawab Aoba semangat.

"Hei, jangan lupa juga pulangnya kita ke supermarket, makan dirumahmu sudah mulai habis" Ujarku.

"Iya ibu" Jawab Aoba lagi sambil memencet hidungku. Aku pun tertawa kecil sambil tersipu malu mendengar panggilan baru yang dia ucapkan untukku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Choco lavanya dua" Ujarku pada sang pelayan yang mencatat pesanan kami lalu pergi. Dibawah meja, kurasakan tangan besar Aoba, yang duduk disampingku, menggenggam erat tanganku. "Seperti biasa, ya, tangamu hangat" Ujarku. Aoba tersenyum.

"Hangat dengan cinta" Jawabnya yang mengundang gelak tawa dariku.

"Well, ini pertama kalinya ya kita pergi Cuma berdua?" Tanyaku.

"Yap, biasanya Kyoshiro pasti menyela ditengah" Timpal Aoba. Aku terkikik geli. "Apa kau tidak menyesal, Lina?" Tanya Aoba.

"Menyesal? Untuk apa?" Ujarku keheranan.

"Sudah memilihku, seorang pria yang sudah memiliki anak yang 14 tahun lebih tua ketimbang lelaki lain yang usianya tidak jauh berbeda denganmu dan tidak punya anak" Tanya Aoba panjang lebar. Aku terdiam seraya menghela nafas, kuperhatikan Aoba berharap cemas menunggu jawabanku.

"Ibuku selalu bilang kalau aku harus mencari seorang suami yang menyayangiku apa adanya, dan kurasa aku menemukan sisi itu dalam dirimu" Jawabku. Aoba menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum tipis. Kurasa jawabanku ini tidak memuaskannya. Kupegang pipinya dan menatap langsung ke kedua matanya. "Aku tidak peduli Kyoshiro keluar dari rahimku atau tidak, aku juga tidak peduli kalau kau seorang ayah yang 14 tahun lebih tua dariku. Aku mencintaimu dan Kyoshiro, oke?" Lanjutku.

**END LINA POV**

**AOBA POV**

Mendengar perkataan yang baru saja meluncur keluar dari bibirnya, perasaan hangat serasa mengguyuri hatiku, membuat senyman lebar merekah diwajahku. "Terima kasih" Ujarku seraya mengecup punggung tangannya. Kalau saja kami sedang tidak berada ditempat umum sekarang, sudah kupeluk dan kucium dia. Lina tersenyum lembut padaku sambil mengusap pucuk kepalaku.

"Permisi, pesanannya sudah datang" Ujar Pramusaji sambil mengajikan dua buah kue berwarna coklat pesanan kami yang asapnya masih mengepul. Setelah semua pesanan terhidang, Lina mengambil garpu, sendok dan segera makan.

"Hei" Ujarku. Lina menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap padaku. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu sekali lagi" Ujarku sambil tersenyum nyegir. Perkataanku itu seketika sukses membuat wajahnya merona merah bahkan berasap layaknya kue Choco Lava yang tengah disantapnya. Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutku, lalu kukecup pipi merahnya itu. "I Love you" Bisikku sebelum mengambil alat makan dan mulai memakan kue kukus milikku sebelum dingin.

**END AOBA POV**

**LINA POV**

Selepas makan beriringan kami memasuki sebuah supermarket yang lumayan besar di Konoha. Beberapa menit kemudian kami pun sudah terhanyut kedalam kegiatan ini. Kalau melihat dari sudut pandang orang lain, apa kami ini terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri, ya?.

Lorong demi lorong kami lalui hingga akhirnya sampailah kami dilorong tempat keperluan yang berada dibaris berakhir dalam daftar belanjaan yang kubuat. "Wow, aku bahkan tidak tahu persis keperluan apa saja yang kugunakan dalam sebulan" Ujar Aoba ketika aku menaruh dua buah kantung detergen ukuran satu kilo kedalam keranjang belanjaan.

"Haha, aku kan sudah empat bulan lebih mengurus keperluan rumah tanggamu" Ujarku sambil tersenyum padanya. Aoba terkekeh geli. Kami pun segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kasir. Saat itu seorang wanita berambut merah dengan dandanan glamour melintas didepanku. Dengan segala perhiasan yang menempel ditubuhnya, maka wajar kalau perhtianku pun tertuju padanya. Pasti kaya sekali wanita itu sampai bisa membeli semua perhiasan mahal seperti itu. Dengan angkuhnya wanita itu berjalan melintasi kami. "Aoba, ayo..." Ujarku. Aoba terlihat seperti tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Ya" Jawabnya pendek sambil mendorong keranjang belanjaan menuju kasir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama perjalanan pulang, dapat kurasakan Aoba jadi sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia jadi pendiam dan seperti tengah merenungkan sesuatu. Kalau kuajak ngobrol atau bercanda pun seperti tidak terlalu antusias.

Tanpa terasa sampailah kami dirumahnya. "Aoba, kunci..." Ujarku padanya. Aoba terdiam. "Aoba..." Ujarku sambil sedikit mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Ya? Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Kita sudah sampai dirumah, kau pegang kuncinya?" Tanyaku. Aoba segera merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan kunci padaku. Sudah kuduga memang ada yang salah dengannya. Pintu pun terbuka dan dibawanya belanjaan hari ini kedalam masih tanpa kata-kata.

**END LINA POV**

**AOBA POV**

Kuletakan dua keresek belanjaan didapur. Pikiranku masih melayang jauh pada peristiwa yang baru saja kualami di supermarket, peristiwa yang sama sekali tak ingin kualami. "Aoba..." Panggil Lina. Aku menolehkan kepalaku padanya, Lina tengah berdiri dimulut dapur seraya menatap padaku. Sorot kekhawatiran terpancar dari wajahnya. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan memaksakan diriku tersenyum.

"Tidak" Jawabku pendek sambil menepuk pucuk kepalanya dan berjalan keluar dapur. Ketika tengah berjalan melintasi lorong menuju ruang tengah, Lina menggengam lenganku dan menahanku ditempat. Kutatap lagi padanya, sorot kekhawaitran itu masih tampak diwajahnya. Aku lagi-lagi mekaksakan tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, oke? Jangan khawatirkan tentangku" Ujarku sambil mendekapnya erat-erat.

**END AOBA POV**

**LINA POV**

Selepas memelukku, Aoba berjalan menelusuri lorong dan masuk keruang tengah. Walaupun dia bilang baik-baik saja, tentu aku tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya. Ada apa? Dan kenapa dia tak mau bilang padaku?.

Jam diruang tengah berdentang dua kali, pertanda sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Dengan hati gundah aku pun merogoh kantung belanjaan dan mulai memasak. Walau kedua tanganku sedang memotong bahan-bahan, pikiranku menerawang kemana-mana. Apa yang membuat Aoba seperti itu? Dan kenapa dia tidak mau bilang padaku? Apa dia takut pengakuannya akan menyakiti hatiku? Tapi dengan tidak bilang seperti ini justru malah membuat hatiku makin terasa sakit. "Aw!" Sahutku karena tanpa sengaja jari tanganku teriris pisau. Darah segar mengucur keluar dari luka dijari telunjukku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Aoba yang buru-buru berlari kedapur. Aku memandang padanya dengan kedua air mata yang masih bercucuran. Aoba mendatangiku dan melihat jari telunjukku. Tanpa banyak bicara ia segera menarikku keruang tengah dan menyuruhku duduk disofa. Sementara aku menahan air mata yang terus bercucuran, Aoba berjalan kearah kotak P3K dan mengambil perban dan antiseptik. "Sudah, jangan nangis" Ujarnya seraya menekan lukaku, menghentikan pendarahannya. Aku menggelengkan kepala, karena memang aku tidak dapat menghentikan air mata yang bercucuran.

Aoba menghela nafasnya, ia lalu memelukku erat-erat. "Aku akan jelaskan semuanya, asal kau tenang dulu, ya?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan. Kurasakan Aoba mengusap punggungku.

**END LINA POV**

**AOBA POV**

Kulihat air mata yang tak henti-hentinya bercucuran membasahi kedua pipinya. Tak kusangka keputusanku agar tak menceritakan tentang hal itu malah menjadi bumerang buatku. Ini pertama kalinya semenjak kami berpacaran, aku membuatnya menangis.

Setelah beberapa menit melampiaskan kekesalannya, Lina terlihat mulai tenang. Nafasnya sudah teratur dan tangisannya berhenti.

**END AOBA POV**

**LINA POV**

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Aoba lembut. Aku menganggukkan kepala sambil menatap matanya. "Wanita yang kau lihat disupermarket itu, dia mantan istriku" Lanjut Aoba. Seketika aku pun terdiam, sementara Aoba menghela nafasnya sambil menunduk sedih.

"Apa kau...masih mencintainya?" Tanyaku hati-hati. Aoba tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak, hanya saja dengan melihatnya itu seperti membuka kembali luka lama yang sedang berusaha kututup." Ujar Aoba. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Sangat menyakitkan kan, seseorang yang sudah sangat kau percayai mengkhianatimu hanya karena ada lelaki lain yang lebih menarik baginya" Ujar Aoba pelan. Saat itu kulihat ia seperti bisa menangis kapan saja, spontan aku pun memeluknya.

"Sudah, tidak usah dibicarakan lagi, aku sudah mengerti. Maafkan aku sudah menanyakan hal aneh semacam ini" Ujarku. Kurasakan Aoba mencium lembut leherku.

"Tidak apa-apa, cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahuinya" Ujarnya. Kedua lengan Aoba gantian memelukku. "Sekarang apa kau masih bisa menerimaku? Lelaki menyedihkan yang ditinggalkan istrinya?" Tanya Aoba. Aku memperetat pelukanku padanya.

"Aku sudah bosan bilang padamu kalau aku mencintaimu dan Kyoshiro apapun yang terjadi" Jawabku. Aoba tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih" Jawabnya sambil mengecup bibirku.

**END LINA POV**

**AOBA POV**

"Kyoshiro pasti akan senang punya ibu sepertimu" Ujarku.

"Eh...aa...apa?" Tanya Lina yang mendadak gagap dan wajahnya merona semerah ceri. Reaksinya ini spontan mengundang tawa dariku. Kini terbangun sebuah kedekatan yang lebih intim daripada kedekatan kami sebelumnya. Memang dalam menjalani hubunga ini, komunikasi adalah yang terpenting. Entah apa jadinya kalau aku tidak pernah menceritakan soal hal ini padanya.

**END AOBA POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

* * *

**Sesuai janji di chapter ini mulai terungkap selubung misteri masa lalu hero kita ini. Saya sendiri salut sama Lina yang masih bisa nerima Aoba beserta Kyoshiro setelah mengetahui bagaimana masa lalunya :')**

**Mind to RR? :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All Naruto Character belong to Masashi Kisimoto.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply,** **typo merajalela**

**Let's The Story Begin...**

* * *

**LINA POV**

Desember 5, seluruh Konoha sedang dilanda musim dingin walau salju belum turun hingga menutupi seluruh desa. Hari ini adalah hari terkahir Kyoshiro bersekolah sebelum menghadapi libur musim dingin hingga akhir Februari nanti. "Jangan nakal selama disekolah ya, sayang. Belajar yang rajin" Ujarku sambil membetulkan syal wol buatanku yang melilit dileher mungilnya.

"Iya kak. Sampai pulang nanti" Sahut Kyoshiro sambil berlari masuk kedalam kelas. Aku pun melambaikan tanganku lalu segera bergegas menuju toko kelontong tempatku bekerja sampingan. Baru saja aku sampai didepan toko, sudah tampak kesibukan didalamnya.

"Ah Lina, syukurlah kau datang. Cepat ganti bajumu, kita kedatangan pelanggan banyak sekali" Ucap Pak Tua pemilik kios. Dengan segera aku pun berlari menuju back area dan mengganti bajuku dengan pakaian kerja.

**END LINA POV**

**KYOSHIRO POV**

Aku lihat jarum pendek jam sudah menunjuk ke angka sebelas. Suasana kelas sudah sepi karena semua murid sudah dijemput oleh bapak dan ibunya masing-masing. Tapi aku masih duduk dibangku kelas. Padahal biasanya Kak Lina pasti sudah ada didepan gerbang waktu aku keluar kelas jam setengah sebelas. Tapi sekarang aku tidak melihatnya. Apa Kak Lina lupa menjemputku, ya?.

"Kyoshiro, tadi Lina menelepon katanya bakalan agak telat ngejemputnya. Masih kerja" Ujar Bu Ayumi. Ooh pantas saja Kak Lina belum kelihatan. Ngomong-ngomong soal jemput aku hanya beberapa kali merasakan bagaimana rasanya dijemput oleh ibu kandung sendiri. Sebenarnya aku tahu kalau ibu gak akan lagi pulang kerumah sama ayah. Ayah dan ibu sering bertengkar sampai aku gak bisa tidur beberapa malam. Dan ketika ibu memutuskan untuk pergi, aku sama sekali gak sedih, karena menurutku lebih baik ibu gak ada daripada ayah terus terusan sedih karena aku sayang sekali sama ayah.

Meski begitu tetap saja ada perasaan iri waktu melihat teman-temanku bermanja pada ibu mereka karena aku tidak pernah merasakan hal itu. Tapi sewaktu Kak Lina datang, aku jadi tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang ibu yang sebenarnya. Kak Lina menyayangiku dan ayah yang bahkan ibuku sendiri pun tak pernah seperti itu pada kami. Kini aku sudah tidak peduli lagi mau Kak Lina ibuku sendiri atau bukan, aku menyayanginya dan aku gak akan biarkan siapapun bikin Kak Lina nangis.

"Kyoshiro, ada yang menjemputmu" Ujar Bu Ayumi menyadarkan lamunanku. Dengan girang aku menyambar tas yang tergeletak dimeja dan berlari menuju gerbang."Kaaaak..."

**END KYOSHIRO POV**

**LINA POV**

Astaga...telat...telat...telaaat. dengan gelisah kupacu langkahku sambil melihat jam tangan berkali-kali. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu siang, sudah telat tiga jam dari waktu yang seharusnya aku menjemput malaikat kecil itu. Kuharap dia tidak marah padaku. Yah mungkin satu es krim scoop akan meredakan ngambeknya. "Ayumi-san!" panggilku ketika melihat Ayumi tengah berjalan keluar dari kompleks TK.

"Eh Lina, kenapa buru-buru?" Tanyanya.

"Kyoshiro...Kyo..." Ujarku terengah-engah berusaha mengatur nafasku.

"Kyoshiro? Dia udah dijemput kok" Ujar Ayumi. Perasaan lega menyelimuti dadaku, syukurlah sepertinya Aoba bisa pulang cepat dan menjemputnya sesuai jadwal.

"Terima kasih" Ujarku membungkuk lalu berbalik arah pulang. Dua kantung belanjaan yang kutenteng sebagai bonus dari toko tempatku bekerja memang menambah beban yang harus kubawa. Tapi kalau untuk dua orang paling berharga dalam hidupku seberapapun beratnya aku akan menanggungnya dengan senyuman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aoba...!" Panggilku yang melihat Aoba baru saja akan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ah Hei" Ujarnya. Aku berhenti tepat didepannya lalu terengah-engah karena kecapean. Aoba mengambil dua kantung belanjaan dari tanganku dan menaruhnya didalam.

"Atur nafasmu dulu" Ujarnya sambil mengusap punggungku.

"Kyo...Kyoshiro...Apa dia denganmu?" Tanyaku dengan nafas tersengal.

"Kyo? Bukannya kau menjemputnua seperti biasa, kan?" Ujar Aoba balik bertanya. Pernyataannya sontak membuat terengahku berhenti.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menjemputnya kan? Aku pulang telat karena kerjaan dan ketika sudah datang Ayumi-san bilang dia sudah dijemput?" Ujarku.

"Hei, aku kan biasa juga pulang dari kantor jam seginian" Jawabnya. Jawabannya seketika membuatku membeku, begitu juga dengan dirinya. Tanpa perlu dikomando lagi, kami berdua memacu langkah menuruni apartemen dan berlari mencari keberadaan Kyoshiro.

**END LINA POV**

**AOBA POV**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore dan belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Kyoshiro. Baik Ayumi maupun satpam TK hanya menyebutkan bahwa Kyoshiro dijemput oleh seroang lelaki dan masuk kedalam mobil. Sudah kucari ke segala tempat termasuk bertanya ke resepsionis apastemen tempat mantan istriku tinggal, dan dia menyebutkan bahwa yang punya rumah bahkan sedang tidak ada ditempat. Astaga...bagaimana bisa anak berumur kurang dari tujuh tahun menghilang. Apa dia diculik oleh ninja desa lain?.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menemukannya?" Tanyaku pada Lina ketika bertemu di titik pertemuan. Aku dan dia memang berpencar untuk mencari keberadaannya. Lina menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat ini sejujurnya saja logikaku sudah tidak jalan sama sekali. Yang ada dipikiranku saat ini hanya Kyoshiro...Kyoshiro...dan Kyoshiro...

**END AOBA POV**

**LINA POV**

"M...maafkan aku, ini salahku. Seharusnya aku lebih berhati hati. Maafkan aku, aku akan mencarinya sekali lagi" Ujarku sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Percuma bodoh..." Ucap Aoba yang seketika membuatku terkejut. Kulihat sosok Aoba kini berubah kembali sedingin gunung es ketika aku belum mengenalnya dulu. "Kata maafmu, tidak akan mengembalikan Kyoshiro. Dan jangan pernah kau temui kami lagi" Ucapnya dingin sambilmembalikkan badannya dan berjalan melaluiku. Melihat punggungnya yang kian menjauh lalu menghilang dadaku bagai terhujam oleh pilar es. Air mata pun mengalir keluar dengan sendirinya. Namun walau rasa sakit yang mamat sangat ini sangat menyiksaku, aku harus tetap menemukannya. Tak peduli walau dia bilang percuma atau bodoh padaku sekalipun.

**END LINA POV**

**AOBA POV**

Jam sudah menunjukan waktu pukul 10 malam dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda Kyoshiro. Dengan langkah gontai dan pikiran kosong, aku menelusuri jalanan Konoha tanpa arah. Sudah sekitar lima kali hari ini aku menelusuri tiap inci desa namun masih saja tak kutemui sosoknya. Dengan perasaan sedih dan putus asa aku pun melangkah pulang. Oh Kyoshiro...kenapa kau tega meninggalkan ayah. Cuma kamu satu-satunya yang bisa buat ayah tersenyum setelah ditinggal ibumu. Kyoshiro...ayah harap ayah bisa mendengar suaramu, sekali saja.

"Ayah..." Terdengar suara cempreng khas milik Kyoshiro. Ya...ya seperti itu suaramu, tak kusangka aku sampai mengalami fatamorgana seperti ini. "Ayaaaahh..." Sahut suara itu lagi dan kini menghambur memeluk kakiku. Kulihat sosok mungilnya tengah memeluk kedua kakiku, begitu nyata dan...

"Kyoshiro...?" Ujarku. Sosok itu menengadahkan kepalanya keatas.

"Ayah..." Ujarnya. Tak perlu waktu sedetik untukku langsung menyambar tubuh mungilnya dan mendekapnya dalam pelukanku.

"Kau kemana saja, hah? Ayah khawatir!" Ujarku setengah membentak padanya.

"Huhuhu...maaf ayah. Kyoshiro pengen nelepon ayah tapi gak tau caranya" Tangisnya.

"Sudah...sudah...jangan pergi tanpa bilang-bilang lagi, ya" Ujarku. Kyoshiro menganggukan kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku sudah membawa pergi dia tanpa sepengetahuanmu" Ucap suara lembut yang mendatangiku. Kulihat sosok Honoka tengah berdiri didepanku dengan segala atribut kemewahannya. Aku terdiam tanpa menjawab omongannya. "Aku merindukannya dan ingin mengajak main dia sebentar" Ucapnya sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Kyoshiro.

"Makasih ibu, Kyoshiro seneng hari ini" Ucap Kyoshiro sambil tersenyum. Honoka tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Sama-sama sayang, ibu juga seneng bisa main sama kamu" Balasnya. Aku segera membawa Kyoshiro masuk kedalam rumah tanpa berkata apapun pada wanita itu. Honoka hanya terdiam mengikutiku dan masuk kedalam apartemenku.

Sekarang sudah lewat waktu tidur untuk malaikat kecilku ini karena itu begitu kuganti bajunya dengan piyama dia langsung tertidur lelap tanpa harus kenina bobokan.

Diruang tengah kulihat Honoka tengah terduduk sambil memainkan ponsel miliknya. Begitu melihaku dia segera bangkit. "Kyoshiro sudah tidur?" Tanyanya. Aku mengalihkan padanganku darinya.

"Ya. Lain kali kalau mau mengajaknya main bilang padaku. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu" Ujarku.

"Yeah...maaf. Aku akan pulang sekarang" Ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Aoba, apa kau sudah menikah lagi dengan wanita lain?" Tanya Honoka sebelum dia turun kebawah.

"Belum, memang kenapa?" Tanyaku datar.

"Selama jalan-jalan dia terus membicarakan seseorang bernama Lina. Dia bilang ingin mengajak Lina kesini, ingin belikan ini untuk Lina" Ujar Honoka. Aku tertegun mendengar omongannya. "Well seperti apapun dia, sepertinya Kyoshiro sangat menyayangi Lina, bahkan lebih daripada sayangnya dia padaku. Aku tahu aku memang orang luar untukmu sekarang dan aku tidak pernah memberikan kasih sayang seperti layaknya seorang ibu. Tapi kalau kau menemukan seseorang yang bisa memberikan semua itu, tolong jangan kau sia-siakan. Jangan seperti aku padamu" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis lalu pergi menuruni tangga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukan waktu pukul satu dini hari namun aku sama sekali tidak dapat tidur. Kini dalam pikiraku dipenuhi oleh Lina. Mendadak semua sikap burukku padanya sore tadi teringat kembali. Lina, dia pasti sangat terluka aku bilang seperti itu. Seharusnya aku lebih bisa bersikap dingin dan tidak berburuk sangka padanya. Tak mungkin orang sebaik dia memiliki niat buruk padaku maupun putraku.

Jam berdentang sekali, pertanda setengah jam sudah berlalu. Kurasa minta maafnya besok saja. Dia pasti sedang tertidur sekarang. Kumatikan lampu ruang tengah dan berjalan memasuki kamar tidurku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam wekerku belum berbunyi dan langit diluar masih sangat gelap. Tidurku sama sekali tidak nyenyak karena otakku terlalu sibuk memikirkan sosok wanita yang amat kucintai itu. Dengan malas kusingkirkan selimut dan berjalan keluar lalu menyeduh secangkir teh panas dan kuminum. Sikap burukku padanya kemarin masih saja terngiang dalam benakku. Aku harus minta maaf pada dia secepatnya.

'TUK...TUK...' Terdengar ketukan pelan dipintu. Kulirik jam yang masih menunjukan waktu pukul setengah lima. Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?. Ketika pintu dibuka tampakla sosok Lina berdiri dibaliknya. Rambutnya berantakan, wajahnya kusam dan matanya merah. Terlihat sekali dia sama sekali tidak tidur semalaman. Belum sepat kuucap sepatah kata, Lina sudah membungkuk didepanku. "Aoba...maafkan aku, aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tetap tidak kutemukan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kumohon beri aku waktu lagi, aku pasti akan menemukannya" Ucapnya sambil terisak. Kuperhatikan pakaiannya yang kotor, dia berkeliling selama sehari penuh hanya untuk mencari anakku. Kembali terngiang kata-kata Honoka tadi malam.

**END AOBA POV**

**LINA POV**

Sebuah pelukan kencang kudapatkan sebagai reaksi balasan darinya. Aoa benar-benar memelukku dengan erat sampai-sampai rasanya aku sesak. Apa dia akan membunuhku dengan cara ini?. "A...Aoba...sesak" Ujarku. Melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku.

"Maafkan aku sudah berkata buruk padamu, Lina. Aku kemarin benar-benar sudah panik. Aku takut Kyoshiro akan meninggalkanku..." "Kyo...mana Kyoshiro?" Potongku mencengkram erat kedua lengannya. Aoba tersenyum tipis, ia menuntunku memasuki apartemennya dan menuju kekamar Kyoshiro. Dengan perlahan dibukanya pintu kamar itu dan tampaklah Kyoshiro tengah tertidur pulas diatas kasurnya.

Perasaan lega seketika menyeruak memenuhi relung dadaku. Kyoshiro, apa itu nyata? Apa aku sedang tidak berkhayal. Dengan pelan aku berjalan mendekatinya dan bersimpung disisi kasurnya. Dengan pelan kuusap pucuk kepalanya dan Kyoshiro menggeliat pelan. Air mata kebahagiaan pun mengucur deras membasahi kedua pipiku. Dia Kyoshiro dan dia benar-benar nyata. Oh syukurlah Tuhan baik-baik saja.

Sebuah pelukan terasa melingkar disekeliling pinggangku, dan kulihat Aoba melingkatkan kedua lengan kekarnya pada pinggangku. "Lina, sekali lagi maafkan aku" Ucapnya parau.

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti kalau aku jadi kamu mungkin aku pun akan berbuat sama. Sudahlah, yang penting Kyoshiro sudah pulang dengan selamat" Ujarku pelan takut membangunkannya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar takut kau akan meninggalkanku juga setelah apa yang aku katakan. Kumohon tetaplah disisiku Lina, aku membutuhkanmu, Kyoshiro membutuhkanmu" Lanjutnya parau. Limpahan air mata lain mengalir keluar membasahi kedua pipiku. Tak perlu ragu untuk menganggukan kepalaku.

"Ya, aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian, apapun yang terjadi" Jawabku balas memeluknya. Dua hari ini memang sangat diwarnai ketegangan diantara kami, tapi justru itulah yang mempertegas kasih sayang dan perasaan saling membutuhkan diantara kami.

**END LINA POV**

**AOBA POV**

"Asik amat, liat apa sih?" Tanya Genma yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengganggu kekhusukanku yang tengah membaca sebuah artikel dimajalah. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan terus membaca artikel itu hingga membuatnya penasaran dan mengintip apa yang tengah kubaca. "Ooh,batu kelahiran" Ucapnya sambil mengambil dua potong kue dimeja dan memakannya.

"Menurutmu apa Lina akan suka kalau kuberi ini?" Tanyaku padanya seraya terfokus pada batu safir biru sebagai batu kelahiran wanita manis itu.

"Ya gak tau lah. Tapi kalau aku lihat Lina itu bukan cewek yang materialistis. Kamu kasih perhatian sama cinta juga dia sudah kegirangan" Jawab Genma cuek. Sebuah senyuman tipis mewarnai bibirku.

"Oh yeah? Oke sudah kuputuskan aku akan membelikannya ini saja" Ujarku sambil menutup majalah itu dan mengembalikannya ke tumpukan majalah dibawah meja.

"Kau mau melamarnya?" Tanya Genma.

"Um menurutmu?" Tanyaku dengan nada ambigu sambil berlalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin malam yang berhembus terasa menusuk tulang dimusim panas yang panas ini. Seraya menjejalkan kedua tanganku kedalam saku celana, aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang mulai sepi. Saat tengah dalam perjalanan pulang, kulihat plang toko bertuliskan 'Konoha Jewel' didepan. Dari etalase toko tersebut, tampak berbagai macam perhiasan dipajang dan ditata dengan apik. Pandanganku langsung tertuju pada sebuah cincin platina bertakhtakan batu berwarna biru samudra.

Desainnya sangan simple dan elegan. Pasti sangat cocok kalau melingkar dijari manis Lina. Tapi saat kulihat label harga yang tertera disampingnya, oooh sama sekali tidak minimalis. Kuraba dompet yang kutaruh di saku celana dalam. Astaga, isinya bahkan sedingin udara hari ini. Kukira harganya akan lebih murah dibanding cincin berlian biasa, ternyata nyaris sama saja. Kuperhatikan lekat lekat cincin itu dan tersenyum. "Oke Aoba, kurasa akan banyak jam lembur yang harus kau lalui" Ujarku pada diriku sendiri. Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan membawa benda itu pulang dan memberikannya pada Lina, apapun yang terjadi

**END AOBA POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Oke sampailah kita dipenghujung chapter ke-enam. Gimana readers sekalian? konfliknya greget kaan? :3. **

**Next chapter bakalan jadi chapter pamungkas dimana puncak konflik akan terjadi**

**pada penasaran kaaan? makanya stay tuned terus yaaa ;D**

**anyway mind to RR?**

Angin malam yang berhembus terasa menusuk tulang dimusim panas yang panas ini. Seraya menjejalkan kedua tanganku kedalam saku celana, aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang mulai sepi. Saat tengah dalam perjalanan pulang, kulihat plang toko bertuliskan 'Konoha Jewel' didepan. Dari etalase toko tersebut, tampak berbagai macam perhiasan dipajang dan ditata dengan apik. Pandanganku langsung tertuju pada sebuah cincin platina bertakhtakan batu berwarna biru samudra.

Desainnya sangan simple dan elegan. Pasti sangat cocok kalau melingkar dijari manis Lina. Tapi saat kulihat label harga yang tertera disampingnya, oooh sama sekali tidak minimalis. Kuraba dompet yang kutaruh di saku celana dalam. Astaga, isinya bahkan sedingin udara hari ini. Kukira harganya akan lebih murah dibanding cincin berlian biasa, ternyata nyaris sama saja.

Kuperhatikan lekat lekat cincin itu dan tersenyum. "Oke Aoba, kurasa akan banyak jam lembur yang harus kau lalui" Ujarku pada diriku sendiri. Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan membawa benda itu pulang dan memberikannya pada Lina, apapun yang terjadi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All Naruto Character belong to Masashi Kisimoto.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply,** **typo merajalela**

**Let's The Story Begin...**

* * *

**LINA POV**

"Ayah kok belum pulang?" Tanya Kyoshiro memperhatikan jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam.

"Mungkin sedang banyak kerjaan. Akan kakak temani sampai ayah pulang, oke?" Tanyaku Kyoshiro mengangguk. Ia menarik selimut hingga sebatas lehernya. Perlahan kedua mata mungilnya pun terpejam dan dia tertidur lelap. Dengan khawatir kutatap jam yang makin menunjukan waktu malam tiba. Kemana kau Aoba? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?.

'Ting Tong' terdengar suara bel rumah berbunyi. Kyoshiro terbangun dari tidurnya dan melompat dari kasurnya. Kususul langkah kecilnya menuju pintu depan. "Ayah!" Sahut Kyoshiro dan kulihat ia tengah bergelayut manja dileher ayahnya.

"Hei, maaf ayah pulang terlambat" Ujarnya. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega lalu mencium pipinya.

"Makan malam sudah kusiapkan. Biar aku yang menidurkan Kyoshiro" Ujarku mengambil Kyoshiro dari gendongannya.

"Yeah, terima kasih" Ujarnya seraya balas mencium pipiku. Selesai menidurkan Kyoshiro aku berjalan menuju ruang makan dan kudapati dirinya tengah memakan makan malam yang sengaja kusisakan untuknya. Gurat kelelahan tampak dari wajahnya.

"Kemana saja? Kau membuat kami khawatir" Ujarku. Aoba memandang padaku dan tersenyum.

"Maaf, ada kerjaan tambahan mendadak" Ujarnya. Aku Cuma bisa menghela nafas.

"Istirahat saja yang cukup, kau butuh energi untuk besok" Ujarku. Ia mengangguk padaku. Haah, kuharap ini hanya untuk hari ini saja, aku tak dapat membayangkan beratnya beban yang ditanggungnya kalau harus lembur setiap hari seperti ini. Bisa-bisa dia sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu lebih sudah berlalu dan kuperhatikan Aoba lebih banyak mrngambil shift lembur dari biasanya. Apa kerjaan memang sedang banyak-banyaknya, ya?. "Ayah masih belum pulang, ya ka?" Tanya Kyoshiro sambil melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan waktu pukul delapan malam.

"Sebentar lagi, mungkin. Ayo cuci kakimu" Ujarku seraya menuntunnya menuntunnya menuju kamar mandi. Kyoshiro pun mencuci kakinya lalu kugendong dan kubaringkan diatas tempat tidur.

"Kyoshiro takut ayah sakit" Ujarnya. Aku pun tersenyum seraya mengusap keningnya.

"Tenang saja, ayahmu itu pria yang kuat, kok" Jawabku. Kyoshiro tersenyum.

"Ya Kyoshiro tau. Sebenarnya Kyoshiro juga tau kalau ibu gak akan pulang dari kerja. Dulu Kyoshiro suka denger ayah sama ibu berantem. Kyoshiro gak ngerti kenapa mereka berantem, tapi kalau ayah sedih seperti itu, Kyoshiro lebih milih ibu pergi aja, biar ayah gak sedih lagi" Ujarnya menerawang. Bagai teriris silet hati ini mendengarnya. Amat sangat perih sekali. "Tapi ayah kuat, walau ditinggal ibu, Kyoshiro gak pernah liat ayah nangis. Karena itu Kyoshiro pengen jadi lelaki sekuat ayah" Sambungnya polos. Rasanya aku jadi mengerti alasan semua sikap dinginnya selama ini. Dia memendam kesedihan yang amat dalam dan berusaha setengah mati untuk tak menunjukkannya pada anak ini. Dia pasti sangat menyayangi Kyoshiro.

"Makanya belajar yang rajin, dan jadilah pria sekuat ayahmu, sayang" Ujarku sambil membetulkan letak selimutnya. Kyoshiro menganggukan kepalanya dengan antusias. "Selamat malam, sayang" Ujarku.

"Selamat malam, ibu" Ucap suara mungilnya sambil malu-malu. Aku sempat terhenyak namun sedetik kemudian segera tertidur. Rasanya hatiku dibanjiri oleh perasaan hangat ketika mendengar mulut kecilnya mengucapkan kata itu.

"Selamat malam, nak" Balasku sambil mencium lembut keningnya. Kyoshiro pun terpejam dalam alam tidurnya. Keheningan kembali menyapa, aku tersenyum kecil memandangi wajah imutnya yang tengah tertidur. Hmph, rasanya mendadak aku ingin dipanggil itu terus olehnya. Yah tapi kurasa nyaris mustahil juga, sih. Entahlah, semuanya tergantung pada Aoba

**END LINA POV**

**AOBA POV**

Dengan takut-takut kulihat print-out saldo terakhir rekening tabunganku dibuku tabungan. Jantungku berdebar kencang setiap detiknya. Apakah perjuanganku selama ini akan sia-sia belaka. Kegembiraan pun segera menyergapku ketika melihat nominal yang tercantum disitu. Oh Tuha, cukup. Aku akan menganggap ini jawaban dari doaku padaMu setiap waktu yang meminta diberikan jodoh yang mampu menerimaku apa adanya.

Dengan langkah riang aku pun berjalan pulang. Rencananya aku akan beli benda itu besok. Kalau sekarang aku sudah terlalu lelah. "Kayaknya ada yang sedang senang, nih" Celetuk suara seseorang.

"Ck, apa sih? Tidak suka lihat orang lain senang?" Tanyaku ketus pada Genma.

"Hahahah, muka baru gajian memang beda, ya" Celetuknya.

"Ini lebih baik dari itu kawan, aku akan memberikan sesuatu untuknya besok" Ujarku.

"Apa itu...?" Tanya Genma seraya menunjuk jari manisnya.

"R-A-A-H-A-S-I-A" Ujaku lalu segera berlalu pulang. Well, jangan sampai rencanaku untuk membuat kejutan baginya hancur karena mulut embernya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan riang aku berjalan menelusuri jalanan Konoha yang ditutupi salju. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga aku tepat berada didepan 'Konohas Jewerly'. Aku mencoba menenangkan jantungku yang bertalu-talu, kuyakinkan sekali lagi bahwa aku akan masuk ke tempat yang dipenuhi wanita ini lalu keluar secepatnya. Tapi apa aku bisa memilih desain xang tepat yang dia sukai juga pas dikantongku, ya?. Habis selama ini aku nyaris gak pernah update soal beginian. Gimana kalau ternyata pilihanku itu kuno dan dia tidak menyukainya? Gimana kalau... "Aoba?" Sapa suara yang mengacaukan pikiranku. Ketika kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah sumber suara, tampak Honoka dalam balutan mantel mewahnya.

"Oh hei, kau mau kemana?" Tanyaku berbasa basi.

"Aku mau mengambil kalung pesananku. Kau?" Tanyanya.

"Oh ng...hanya lihat-lihat saja" Ujarku sambil mengusap tengkukku berusaha menahan gugup. Entah kemunculannya ini berupa musibah atau anugrah. Menyadari kegugupanku, Honoka tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mau membelikan sesuatu untuknya?" Tanyanya tepat sasaran. Aku terpaku diam dan dia hanya terkikik pelan. "Aku akan tutup mulut, deh. Ayo masuk, aku sudah kenal dengan pemiliknya, mungkin kau akan dapat diskon khusus" Ajaknya. Ah well, mungkin tidak ada buruknya juga.

**END AOBA POV**

**LINA POV**

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku memacu langkah kedua kaki kecilku menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang diselimuti salju. Karena toko banyak pelanggan, aku harus lembur diluar shift jagaku. Selama itu pikiranku tertuju pada malaikat kecilku yang pasti sedang duduk sambil bertopang dagu dan memajukan bibirnya, suatu hal yang selalu dilakukannya setiap kali aku telat. Karena itu aku sengaja tidak membelanjakan makan siangku dan memutuskan membeli sekotak takoyaki hangat sebagai tebusan dosaku.

Ditengah jalan, tanpa sengaja kedua iris mataku menangkap sosok yang tak asing beberapa meter didepanku. Aoba? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Seingatku sekarang belum waktunya dia pulang dinas. Pandanganku lalu menangkap sosok wanita berbalutkan mantel meqgah yang menghampirinya. Honoka? Bukannya Aoba bilang tidak mau berurusan dengan wanita itu lagi? Hey ada apa ini sebenarnya?. Mereka terlibat perbincangan kecil lalu masuk kedalam...toko perhiasan?. Mataku terbelalak melihat pemandangan didepanku.

Niatku untul menyapa mereka kuurungkan melihat raut sumringah dari Aoba. Apa mereka rujuk? Kalau iya kenapa aku tidak mengetahuinya? Apa Aoba selama ini masih mencintainya? Apa aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya?. Ah, memikirkannya saja membuat kedua bolamataku terasa panas. Sebaiknya aku pergi secepatnya dari sini.

**END LINA POV**

**AOBA POV**

Sebuah cincin platina sederhana bertahktakan berlian biru terpampang dengan elegannya didalam kotak beludru kecil berwarna putih. Ukiran 'My Angel' Tercetak jelas disisi dalamnya. Wanita manapun pasti akan langsung luluh hatinya jika seorang pria memberikan ini pada mereka. Tapi apa Lina akan demikian? Tak kupungkiri rasa gugup menggelayutiku sekarang, membuat perutku geli. "Menurutmu ia akan menerimanya?" Tanyaku. Honoka yang tengah mengecek kondisi kalungnya menatap cincin yang tengah kupandangi.

"Aku tidak bisa menengatakan ya atau tidak, tapi aku yakin dengan pilihanmu. Kau tidak mungkin terjatuh ke lubang yang sama, kan?" Tanyanya. Aku terdiam lalu mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum. Yeah, aku yakin dengannya.

**END AOBA POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

Koridor apartemen yang sepi menjadi latar tempat Lina berada kini. Ia hanya termenung didepan plang pintu bertuliskan 'YAMASHIRO'. Hatinya diliputi kegundahan dan keraguan. Apa ia masuk? Atau tidak? Ia merasa perlu menenangkan hatinya melihat kejadian yang menyesakan tadi. Namun pada akhirnya jemari mungilnya memencet bel rumah. Tak lama kemudian sosok mungil membukakan pintu untuknya. "Ibuu" Sambutnya sumringah sambil memeluk erat wanita didepannya. Sejenak kegundahan Lina terlupakan, diganti dengan segurat senyuan paksaan.

"Maaf ibu terlambat. Ini untukmu" Ujar Lina menyerahkan sekotak takoyaki pada Kyoshiro. Kyoshiro menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih, bu" Ujarnya sumringah. Sekilas hati kecil Lina terasa tersayat mendengar panggilan yang mungkin takkan disandangnya. Namun tak banyak yang dapat dilakukannya selain tersenyum.

**KYOSHIRO POV**

Aku memandangi Kak Lina yang king tengah menyiapkan makan malam. Hari ini ia tak banyak bicara dan terlihat murung. Walaupun dia selalu tersenyum tiap melihatku, tapi aku tahu ada yang membuatnya sedih. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. "Ibu..." Panggilku. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatapku seraya tersenyum.

"Ya sayang? Ada apa?" Tanyanya lembut.

'Ibu kenapa? Apa ibu lagi berantem ama ayah? Atau ada yang bikin ibu sedih?' Itu yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya, namun firasatku mengatakan lebih baik tak usah bilang, jadi aku cuma bilang, " Kapan makan malamnya selesai? Kyo lapar" Ujarku.

"Sebentar lagi, sabar ya" Ujarnya sambil meneruskan memasak makan malam. Aku menghela nafas, berharap apa yang membuatnya sedih bukan dariku atau ayah.

**END KYOSHIRO POV**

**LINA POV**

Makan malam sudah terhidang, namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Aoba sudah sampai kerumah. Kucoba menghalau semua pikiran buruk yang dari tadi berseliweran dibenakku. Jangan pikirkan Lina, kau harus bisa kendalikan emosimu. "Aku pulang" Suara berat dari arah pintu depan membuyarkan lamunanku. Kyo melompat turun dari kursinya dan menghilang dibalik pintu dapur. Beberapa detik kemudian muncul sosok yang menghantui benakku sedari tadi.

"Maaf telat, tadi ketemu kenalan" Ujar Aoba seraya menghampiriku lalu mengecup keningku. Aku tersenyum kecut dan mengangguk. Berusaha kutekan gejolak emosi yang rasanya bisa meledak kapan saja ini. Makan malam pun berlangsung seperti biasa hingga waktunya aku pulang sesudah menidurkan Kyoshiro.

**END LINA POV**

**AOBA POV**

"Kau akan pulang sekarang?" Tanyaku. Lina mengangguk. Kugaruk tengkukku untuk menenangkan kegugupanku yang melanda. Selama perjalanan pulang dari toko perhiasan, otakku berpikir keras bagaimana cara memberikan benda ini.

"Aku, tidak akan datang lagi" Ujar Lina seketika membuatku terkejut.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku, berharap apa yang kudengar tadi hanya omong kosong belaka.

"Yeah well, aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang untukmu" Lanjutnya. Penghalang? Apa maksudnya.

"Lina, jangan bercanda" Ujarku menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya namun dengan cepat ditepisnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda" Ujarnya menatapku, tatapannya terlihat serius. Lina lalu memegang pipiku dan tersenyum tipis bebarengan dengan buliran bening yang meluncur turun dari ujung matanya. "Kau dan Kyoshiro berhak untuk bahagia." Katanya. Seketika aku pun paham, dia melihatku ketika bersama Honoka tadi. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan.

"Sayang, kau salah paham" Ujarku. Namun Lina menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat seakan tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang kukatakan.

"Bahagiakan dia untukku, selamat tinggal" Ujarnya. Bebarengan dengan itu Lina berbalik pergi meninggalkanku yang mematung ditempat. Selamat tinggal? Dia bilang selamat tinggal? Bohong...bohong, tolong katakan semua ini bohong.

**END AOBA POV**

**KYOSHIRO POV**

"Aku tidak akan datang lagi" Kata-kata Kak Lina membuat mataku yang sudah setengah terpejam. Aku menyingkirkan selimut lalu berjalan menuju pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Dari situ terlihat ayah dan Kak Lina tengah berbicara serius.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya ayah. Ya, apa maksud Kak Lina? Kenapa ngomong gitu?. Aku lihat wajah ayah yang terlihat kaget.

"Yeah, aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang untukmu" Ujar Kak Lina. Penghalang? Kenapa? Apa yang menghalangi?

"Lina, jangan bercanda" Ujar ayah serius. Kulihat ayah berusaha menggenggam tangan Kak Lina namun Kak Lina menolaknya.

"Aku tidak bercanda" Kata Kak Lina. Ayah terdiam, aku ingin menangis rasanya melihat mereka berdua bertengkar begitu. Kak Lina memegangpipi ayah, dari sudut matanya kulihat air matanyamenetes jatuh. Kak Lina...Kak Lina kenapa?. "Kau dan Kyoshiro berhak untuk bahagia" Lanjutnya. Bahagia? Kyoichiro mana bisa bahagia ngeliat Kak Lina nangis gitu.

"Sayang, kau salah paham" Ujar Ayah. Namun Kak Lina menggelengkan kepalanya kencang-kencang.

"Bahagiakan dia untukku. Selamat tinggal" Ujarnya lalu ia berbalik dan pergi. Pintu sudah tertutup namun kulihat ayah masih terdiam ditempatnya berdiri. Bibirku bergetar dan mataku terasa panas, Kak Lina, jangan pergi!. Kulihat ayah yang menutup kedua matanya dengan satu telapak tangannya. Urat-uratnya terlihat jelas dipelipisnya. Tangan satunya memegang sesuatu disaku celananya. Ia lalu membanting sesuatu itu ke lantai hingga memantul kesana kemari. Ayah lalu pergi kekamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

Dengan takut-takut aku keluar dari kamarku dan melihat benda apa yang dibanting ayah. Benda itu berbentuk kotak beludru kecil berwarna putih. Kucoba membuka isinya dan terlihat sebuah cincin putih dengan batu biru didalamnya. Ayah akan memberikan ini sama Kak Lina? Ayah mau ngelamar Kak Lina?. Aku pernah liat di acara TV kalau ada laki-laki ngasih cincin sama perempuan, artinya dia mau ngelmar si perempuan. Tak bisa kutahan senyuman untuk tidak mengembang diwajahku, Kak Lina akan benar-benar jadi ibuku?. Sambil berlari kecil aku menuju pintu kamar ayah mau mengembalikan cincin ini supaya ayah memberikannya sama Kak Lina.

Namun suara seperti tangisan dari dalam membuatku terdiam. Ayah...menangis? Kembali kuingat bagaimana dia dan Kak Lina berpisah tadi. Ayah pasti sayang sekali sama Kak Lina. Dulu waktu pisah sama ibu, aku gak pernah ngedenger ayah nangis. Dan sekarang dengan telingaku sendiri aku mendengar ayah nangis. Aku berlum pernah melihat ayah sehancur ini, lebih hancur daripada ketika ibu menginggalkan ayah. Kueratkan geggamanku pada kotak cincin. Kalau ayah tidak bisa memberikan ini sama Kak Lina, biar aku yang memberikannya.

**END KYOSHIRO POV**

**AOBA POV**

Entah sudah sebasah apa meja kerjaku sekarang akibat air mataku yang terus bercucuran sedari tadi. Hatiku serasa dihujam ribuan pedang tak kasat mata. Ribuan kali lebih sakit dari yang sebelumnya. Hanya sampai sini? Apa aku benar-benar akan kehilanganmu, Lina?. Kalau kau pergi, kepada siapa aku dan Kyoshiro akan berpegangan?.

'BRUK' Suara pintu ditutup memecah pikiranku. Kuusap air mata yang bercucuran dan keluar, apa Kyoshiro terbangun?. "Kyoshiro, maaf apa kau..." Perkataanku mengambang mendapati tak ada siapapun disana. "Kyo..." Panggilku, namun tak ada jawaban. Kubuka pintu kamarnya dan tidak tampak sosoknya, hanya kasur kosong dengan selimut yang terkapar dilantai. "Kyoshiro" Panggilku lebih kencang, melihat keseluruh ruangan rumah namun nihil. Kecemasan segera melandaku. Apa tadi ada penculik yang masuk dan dia diculik?. Kulihat ke rak sepatu dan tak kudapat sepatu miliknya. Shit! Kemana dia semalam ini?. Cepat-cepat kukenakan sepatuku dan menyusul keluar. Oh Tuhan, tolong jaga dia.

**END AOBA POV**

**LINA POV**

Kulemparkan gulungan tisu yang sudah tak karuan keatas tumpukan tisu lain yang sudah menggunung diatas tempat sampah. Aku tahu aku memang bodoh memutuskan secara sepihak dan tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya, tapi aku pun tidak mau sakit hati lebih jauh. Aku sudah terlalu dalam mencintainya dan tidak sanggup mendengar dia akan kembali pada Honoka. Kuremas ulu hatiku yang semejak tadi terasa sakit sekali. Oh Tuhan, apa akan ada obat untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakit yang tak terlihat ini?.

'TOK TOK' Suara ketukan membuatku tersentak. Cepat-cepat kuusap sisa air mataku yang masih menganak sungai lalu mencuci mukaku. Setengah berlari aku membukakan pintu takut membuat tamuku menunggu, namun aku pun tak habis pikir siapa yang bertamu semalam ini?. Ketika membukakan pintu, tampak sosok kecil Kyoshiro masih mengenakan piyama dengan nafas tersengal.

"Kyoshiro, ya Ampun..." Ujarku terkejut. Kutarik dia masuk kedalam namun baru sampai lorong, Kyoshiro berhenti menolak untuk masuk. "Kyo, ada apa?" Tanyajy heran.

"Kenapa ibu bilang selamat tinggal sama ayah?" Tanya suara cemprengnya. Hatiku mencelos mendengar pertanyaannya. Jadi pembicraan kami terdengar tadi? Padahal aku sudah berusaha meminimalisir volume suaraku.

"Kyo sayang, ini urusan orang dewasa. Kau tidak seharusnya..." "Kyo gak mau ayah nangis!" Ujarnya setengah berteriak. Aku terhenyak, Aoba menangis?. Tak lama kemudian Kyo pun ikut menangis. "Ayah nangis karena Kak Lina mau ninggalin ayah sama Kyo...Kyo...Kyo gak mau...ditinggalin Kak Lina..." Isaknya. Melihatnya yang menangis aku pun terenyuh. Aku berjongkok dan merengkuh tubuh kecilnya, namun lagi-lagi Kyo menolak pelukanku dan mendorongku. Ia mengusap air matanya dan menatapku dengan mantap.

"Ayah pengen ngasih ini sama Kak Lina, ayah pengen ngejadiin Kak Lina ibu dari Kyo" Ujarnya seraya menyerahkan kotak kecil beludru berwana putih padaku. Mataku terbelalak dan aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutanku. Kuterima kotak itu dan membukanya, tampaklah sebuah cincin putih bertakhtakan batu safir biru, baru kelahiranku. "Kak Lina mau kan jadi ibunya Kyo dan gak akan ninggalin Kyo sama ayah lagi?" Tanyanya seraya menatapku dengan kedua bola mata hitamnya.

Kata-katanya, walau meluncur dari mulut seorang anak umur lima tahun, namun dapat kurasakan ketulusan dan keseriusan dari setiap huruf yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Aku pun menganggukan kepalaku tanpa ragu. Senyum lebar merekah menghiasi wajah imutnya. Kyoshiro langsung memelukku erat sambil mengucapkan "Terima kasih, ibu" Ujarnya. Mendadak panggiln itu menjadi panggilan paling indah yang pernah kudengar.

"Kyoshiroo!" Sahut suara berat dari arah pintu memancing atensiku dan Kyoshiro. Disana tampak Aoba dengan tampang berantakan dan nafas terengah-engah. Wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi lega saat dia melihat Kyoshiro ada disitu.

"Kau tidak pamit pada ayahmu?" Tanyaku dan Kyoshiro tersenyum tersipu. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dariku lalu menaril tangan ayahnya mendekat kearahku. Kini kamu hanya berjarak beberapa senti namun tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut kami. Aku terlalu gugup untuk memulai pembicaraan mengingat keadaan kami berpisah terakhir tidak enak dan Aoba pun tampaknya tidak tahu apa yang harus ia bicarakan.

"Ck ayah, cepet bilang dong kalau ayah mau ngejadiin Kak Lina jadi ibu Kyo. Tenang aja, tadi Kyo udah nanya duluan, kok. Katanya Kak Lina mau" Ujar Kyoshiro tak sabar.

"Kyooo" Tegurku. Entah sudah semerah apa wajahku sekarang. Aoba mengangkat sebelak alisnya. "Aku bisa jelaskan" Ujarku cepat-cepat. Aoba mengangkat telapak tangannya, memintaku untuk tidak berbicara lagi. Ia meraih kotak cincin ditanganku, mengambil isinya lalu meraih tangan kananku.

"Padahal seharusnya aku yang melamarmu, malah keduluan" Omelnya kesal seraya memasangkan cincin pada jari manisku. Aku tersenyum bahagia, tak dapat kubendung air mataku ketika beda itu tersemat dijemariku.

"Sudahlah, maaf aku tidak mendengar pejelasanmu. Aku...aku hanya..." Perkataanku terpotong karena Aoba menaruh telunjuknya tepat dibibrku.

"Sudah cukup, Aku mencintaimu...sangat...jangan tinggalkan kami" Ujarnya terdengar memohon. Aku mengangguk seraya mengecup pipinya. Aoba tersenyum padaku, ia memandang lurus kearahku. Perlahan jarak diantara kami kian menipis daaan...

"Maluuuuu!" Suara Kyoshiro seketika membuat kami tersadar ada satu orang lagi selain kami disini.

"Ck Mengganggu" Decak Aoba kesal sementara aku terkikik geli.

"Dia anakmu, sayang" Tegurku menyentil ujung hidungnya.

"Anak kita" Lanjutnya. 'BLUSH' hanya dengan dua kata itu dia sukses membuatku merona dengan hebohnya. Aoba tersenyum puas melihat hasil dari perbuatannya padaku. Ia meraih kedua tanganku dan mengecupnya. "Kalau segini saja kau sudah memerah begitu, bagaimana dengan malam pertama kita nanti?" Ujarnya. Mataku terbelalak, Kyo melihat padaku dan Aoba bergantian.

"Malam pertama? Apa itu?" Tanya Kyoshiro polos. Aoba menyeringai padaku, aku melotot padanya. Jangan sampai kepolosan Kyoshiro hancur karena ulah ayahnya yang ternyata mesum ini.

**THE END**

* * *

**Huuraaaay...sampailah kita dipenghujung cerita ini :D**

**Sejujurnya entah darimana dapet wangsit buat bikin cerita dengan tema macam begini. Tadinya settingnya mau Genma-Aerith tapi setelah dipikir-pikir Aoba lebih dapet sosok kebapakannya daripada Genma #digetok Genma.**

**Anyway Author mau ngucapin terima kasih buat readers yang sudah memberi review maupun membaca cerita sederhana dengan berjuta kekurangan ini :'), Gomen kalau endingnya kurang greget menurut para readers, author udah meras keringat membnting tulang #lebay demi membereskan cerita ini**

**Oke terakhir RR please? review anda semangat buat saya :3 #peyuk readers satu-satu**


	8. Pojok balas Review

**Tos See Baa**

Aih terima kasih :3. Sebenarnya dari awal ceritanya emang udah beres, jadi saya cuma main copas aja pas publish, hahaha. Super sekali saya kalau bener bisa update 7 chapter 15 ribu lebih huruf o.O.

Sebenernya fokus utama cerita ini emang pada tokoh OC nya, sih. Tapi emang bener sih kelihatannya tokoh narutonya kayak figuran padahal ini dibawah naungan naruto FF :/. Sarannya saya tampung, kali lain kalau buat cerita saya usahakan biar gak terlalu OC oriented tapi gak tau juga kalau kebawa cerita ya hahaha :D

Anyway terima kasih reviewnya, review anda semangat saya :3 #peyuk Tos See Baa


End file.
